Brothers & Sisters
by GOTBirdie
Summary: Season 7 Alternative/Dark - Dawn, Spike and Buffy deal with what is left of their family while fighting the first. This story contains pain, anger, betrayal, rape, trust issues... if you can not deal, do not read.
1. Dawn I - Him

Dawn I - Him

The sound of their shoes against the pavement had stopped as they reached the door of Xander's apartment. Now there was only the underlying silence between the four of them. The blue eyed girl sighed. The situation disturbed her, but then again she was the one to insist to come. Soul or no soul, Dawn was not about to leave this stupid vampire with her big sister. She did not know why Buffy wanted to help him after all that he had done... what he had tried to do. She forced herself to focus her eyes at Spike, beside the ache in her heart to look at him. Xander had started talking, breaking the awfull silence of the walk, but she was lost to her thoughts to pay atention. The vampire stood there looking at his own feet, looking just the same, looking like her lost friend... Dawn felt so angry at him, but she listened as her sister said: -"The school basement is making him crazy. We can't just leave him there." She rolls her eyes at that, maybe they should have left him in the basement and in chains, so that he could not hurt anybody anymore.

She listens Xander state the obvious: -"Why not? Crazy-Basement-Guy is better than Stalking-Buffy-Guy." He is right to say it, so Dawn is determined to back him up: -"It's true. You guys aren't... You're not starting up again with the whole..." She gets anxious about this thought, but is reasured by her sister: -"No. A thousand gallons of no. OK, it's just—things are different now—he has a soul." Dawn puffs and rolls her eyes, as their friend Xander once again states the obvious: -"I'm sure that'll be a real comfort when he soulfully attacks you again." She can not help, but to add: -"Yeah, what does that mean exactly—that Spike is all soul-having?" Dawn glances at Spike again, he is still looking at his own feet. The girl knows they should not be talking as if he is not in the room... she hates when people do that to her, but in her book he deserved it. The girl frowns as her sister jump after Spike touches her arm. She really wants to leave as Spike mumbles: -"Buffy— Sorry."

Dawn looks at her own feet as her heart constricts, she would never get an apology from him. He did not even say a word to her, not since she had asked him if vampires sleep. Well, maybe she had been harsh to say he was going to burn him, but he had deserved it. Fuck him, she did not want na apology, Dawn tries to refocus on the conversation her sister and the evil thing she used to call friend are having. Spike is cussing: -"No, bollocks to the whole thing. I don't need your mollycoddling." The girl shakes her head as Buffy responds: -"It's not coddling. Now go to your closet." Dawn sighs and thinks what is it then... She wishes someboby would explain, but her sister turns to leave and she knows it is not a good time. So she glares at Spike and folows her sister out of the apartment. She will just have to ask her sister about it tomorrow.

She toss and turns in bed thinking about what goes on between Spike and her sister. It is not a great night of sleep, Dawn thinks as she drags herself of the bed still thinking about them. The clock points it is still 6 a.m. She sighs and heads to check if Buffy is already awake. Dawn slightly opens the bedroom's door and peaks in. Her sister is still sleeping curled up to Spike's leather jacket. Dawn pushes her lips shut and closes the door. She had noticed her big sister had kept the vampires leather jacket a month ago. She had found it on their couch and had suggested they set it on fire, but Buffy had took it harshly from her, said no and locked herself up in her bedroom. They had never talked about the episode since. Dawn knew her sister clung to the jacket for some reason, but she did not know that Buffy slept with it before. The blue eyed girl growled she did not know at all what was their relation like, they both had pulled away from her last year. But this would not happen again her. Spike was lost, dead to her, but she was going to talk to her sister, one way or another.

Dawn spent all breakfast thinking about asking what was the deal. She spent all the ride to the High School thinking the same, and all the first period up until lunch break. They were watching the boys football pratice when she finally had the guts to ask: -"  
So, what is it?" Her big sister frowned and answered: -"What's what?" Dawn tries to stay call and be understanding as she says: -"Last night, you said you weren't helping Spike out of pity. So, what is it?" Yet Buffy still diminishes her question by saying: -"It's a good question." Dawn watches her drinking her soda and looking not interested. It makes her mad, but she sighs and insists: -"Is sitting there drinking soda some kind of a Zen non-answer?" Buffy takes of her glasses and it seems to her that she will finally get na answer. She listens as her big sister says: -"No, I just... I don't know what I'm feeling. I think I can't stand him, but sometimes..." Dawn smiles and asks what to her is obvious: -"You love him?" The answer she gets is dissapointing: -"No. I—I feel for him."

Dawn snorts, it is obvious that she loves him why else would her sister forgive the stupid traitor vampire and try to help him. She is clearly in denial Dawn thinks, but she just asks: -"Feel what, exactly?" Struck a nerve there she thinks as Buffy does not answer, but just says her name: -"Dawn..." Oh god, there it goes, her sister is closing off again, Dawn rushes to get a say in it: -"No, I'm—I'm just trying to understand. I mean, none of it makes sense. First you say Spike disgusts you, but secretly you two are doing it like bunnies. And then Spike says he'd die for you, but he tries to rape you." Buffy sighs and responds: -"For the record, Spike knew how wrong it was. That's why he went away." Dawn shakes her head negatively and says: "But to get a soul? Like that would make him a better man? Xander had a soul when he stood Anya up at the altar. And now he says he still wants her? I just don't think it's the school basement that's making people crazy." Dawn knows she had pushed to far when she sees her sister gathering her things to go and munbling: -"I should really get back." There now the window was closed, fuck it then. All of their problems go out of her head as she sees the love of her life, R.J. How the hell she had not noticed this boy before? She sighs in love.


	2. Spike I - Him

Spike I - Him

He tried to focus on the sound of his own boots hitting against the pavement as they approached Sunnydale High School Parking lot, trying not to think that Buffy was in love with a fucking teenage boy. Trying not to think that she would never love him, trying not to think of the weight of his soul, trying not to think that he would probably have to fight her. That meant touch her, hit her, hurt her again... Spike sighed as he saw her walking up with a bazooka in hand. He speed up his running as she pointed it, kill for this boy she would. He growled as he lunched himself at her tackling her to the ground. He tries not to look at her eyes as their bodies press together. Quickly he pulls himself up, but tackles him to the ground again. As they fall he struggles to get the weapon away from her. Amazingly he succeds to get a firm grip, so he kicks the slayer and gets up running. She is quick to run after him and he does his best to stay away from her grasp. He just needs to get ahead a little longer until they reach to Xander and Willow, he keeps repeating to himself.

He is breathing heavily when he finally makes it. Not that he needs to breath, but running away from a slayer takes much of a guy. The green eyed Summer girl stops as she sees her mates and Spike can not help to smirk. Take that he thinks. He made it! He won a race against the slayer... aHA! His old self would have been bragging at the top of his lungs, screaming to the world of his victory. Buffy stares at Willow, who's sitting on the ground doing a locator spell and Spike stares at Buffy. His souled self could never bear the thought of trying to put her down. Still the demon inside him rejoices on having beat his enemy, however Spike says nothing. He holds the bazzoka and stares at the green grass of Sunnydale High as the scobbies converse amongst each other. And sighs as buffy says: - "I've got a principal to kill. What's going on? Who are we looking for?" The vampire shakes his head and says: - "Dawn." He does not even look at Buffy as he turns and heads to the car.

How can she be like this, like nothing mattered. Like even her little sister did not matter. Spike shook his head, he had to remind himself that it was the spell. The spell was making Buffy act this way it was not real. She did not love the boy. And she did not love you, his soul reminded himself. He sighed and got into the car. It did not take long for the scobbies to join him. Spike kept his eyes looking outside the car's window refusing to look at the slayer. It hurt him to look at her like this, to hear say the boys name with so much adoration. He hoped they could find Dawn soon. So he could go and have himself a drink... maybe he should get a girlfriend, this thing with Buffy it would never work. She would never love him, not really. Not like she had loved Angel, that fucking wanker. And even this boy was preferable to her than him. He did not know why he had come back to Sunnydalle. Did he really expect that they would have welcomed him like the long lost son. Joyce might had the voice in the back of his head told him. She is dead said the other not so pleasant voice.

Spike sighed. They were approaching the train tracks, his vampire hearing could place the cliqs and claqs of two trains at the distance. But they were stopping the car... why? He got of the car quickly, he felt danger in his blood. Dawn he thought. His heart seemed to be racing against his ribcage, but that has impossible cause his heart did not beat. He started running towards the tracks even before he felt her pressence. His eyes searched for her then he found her laying in the tracks. As two trains were quickly coming he could hear their noise growing louder and louder. He stood in the track of the one that was aproaching and jumped in it. At his back he heard Buffy screaming: -"Dawn!? Dawn!" He was on top of the train when he looked back to see the slayer running trying to catch to it. He considered helping her, but there was no time to wait for her, he has at the head of the train. It was close enough. He jumps off the train and grabs Dawn pulling her out of the tracks. They fall backwards and Buffy jumps beside them, just as the train passes them.

Niblet is safe he closes his eyes as buffy pulls Dawn upwards. He listens as Buffy says: -"What were you doing? I mean, what is this?" and Dawn answers: -"  
It doesn't matter." Spike looks up at his niblet, he wants to say to her that of course it matter. However, he reminds himself that the kid hates him. So he closes his mouth and says nothing. He wonders if anyone notices he barely talks anymore. He winces as Buffy says: -"This is the plan? You're gonna steal R.J. by being trisected?!" That is it, he can not take this anymore. The way she says his name. Spike stands and walks away eyes lowered to the ground. He gets in the car and close the door forcebly. Inside his soul is wishing to be anywhere but near them, near Buffy or Dawn... They all get in the car and do not even thank him. Throughout the ride, his heart feels heavier and heavier. He can not even say a world to Dawn. He feels so unwanted. God damn it, he needs a bloody bottle of jack daniels.

As Xander pulls up the Summer's driveway, Spike looks at the house longing. As the girls get out of the car Dawn looks straight at him but says nothing. He did his part, he knows she hates him, but he saved her. A thank you was the least he expected, a nod would have done great. Even so, Spike knew that tried to rape her sister and she was right to hate his guts. Maybe he should just go, just leave sunnydale, leave them and never come back. But he can not, he could never leave them. They are all the Family he had got left... Drusilla is dead, darla dead and his poor excuse of a grandsire... He would kill himself before turning to that wanker. Spike rolls his eyes as Xander says: -"So plan is we corner him, and steal his jacket. You got that undead boy." He had not really listened to waht the scoobies were saying in the car ride, but it seemed he had one last job before he has free to go drink his sorrows away. He carried on deep in thought as the carpinter executed his stupid plan. And then finally they had the jacket, Spike threw it in the hands of the boy and turned away as Xander said: -"Hey you coming? We need to get this back to Buffy." The vampire did not even answer, just kept away.


	3. Buffy I - Showtime

Buffy I - Showtime

She rushes every step of their way until they reach her house, but her hand hesitates on the doorknob. Buffy knows once she enters, her armour has to be put on once again. She inhales sharply and raises her walls up as she steps through the threshold with Rona right behind her. There is potencials gathered in her living room, so she smiles and says: - "You guys are all still up?" Xander answers with a quip as he always does: -" Ah! Who needs sleep?" She gives no atention to him and introduces the new girl: -" Everybody, this is Rona." As they greet each other, she glances at the door of her basement. She can not help but to get a flash back of the empty shackles that Spike was supposed to be in. Buffy blames herself for not having seen they were after Spike all along. She is pulled out of her reverie by Giles asking: -"Everything all right?" She did not even notice that he and Anya had come into the room. She shakes her head and says: -"We had a welcoming committee."

She was getting great at hiding her feelings she thinks as Xander asks: - "So, The First knows potential slayers are making their way here?" He does have a point, so she tries to focus. Her watcher states: -"I must warn the coven to be cautious". It all seems pretty useless to her. Buffy sighs and says: -"The First's always gonna be one step ahead of us, Giles. I need to know how to stop it. No, not stop it, hurt it. I want to hurt it real bad. Tell me how." His answer doesn't please her there is nothing to be done, what if she can not kill the first. Her minds wanders to Spike once again, but she shakes it off. She is the slayer, she has to focus. She listens as Anya says: -"Either way, we've got squat." It irritates her. There must be something to be done, so Buffy asks: - "Well, squat's not gonna cut it. What about the Turok-Han?" The only one to respond is Xander, with a not funny joke: -"The vampire time forgot?" She wishes she could just crawl inside her bed covers and cry, but instead she responds: -"Time may have forgotten him, but I sure won't. We know stakes don't kill it, but anything in those ancient books about what does? Sunlight, fire... germs?"

Come on anything that means business, but nobody answers. There is just silence until Andrew says: -"So, Giles, with that thing guarding the entrance to The First's crib, how will Buffy get to Spike?" The slayer frowns and says: -"I really hate to admit this, but he's not wrong. There's no way we'll be able to help Spike until that thing is out of the way." As she is thinking about a way, a potencial girl she does not know the name interrupts by saying: -"Spike? Sorry, I'm confused. He's that vampire who's been killing people, right? He's the one you're worried about helping?" Oh God, now she would have to explain her worries, she tries to think of something that would justify her worries but stammers saying: -" Well... we need him to... he's the one that's been...it's complicated, Chloe." The other potential says: -"I'm Chloe, she's Eve." Buffy is left flabergasted, she can't even keep their names straight. She listens as Chloe continues: -"It's just, well, we've been talking, and do we have some kind of plan? You know, any kind of plan to keep us from dying?"

Buffy feels exasperated, she stands and fidgets as she says: -"We're working on it." As she turns to leave, Giles walks up to her and says: -"There is one avenue that we haven't tried yet..." Anya interrupts him saying his name, but right now Buffy is willing to try anything. So she nods for him to go on and he says: -"Beljoxa's Eye..." Buffy frowns not understanding the what... so she asks: -"Wh-what is Botox's eye?" Giles takes of his glasses and cleans them as he answers: -"Beljoxa's Eye. It's an oracle type creature that exists in a dark dimension." He always does that, when she does something that does not please him and it weights on her. She listens as Anya says it is an  
Internal vortex, but does not understand completely what they mean, so Buffy just says: -"Fun." But Anya clearly thinks otherwise and Giles points out that only demons can open the gateway to it. She can not help to think that Spike could do it. Buffy wished he was there, right now everything was on her shoulders and she could use a hand. She sighs as Anya says: -"Buffy look, there's no reason to think this Beljoxa's Eye will have any of the answers we're looking for."

It does not matter to her anymore. Buffy needs him back, he might be dead already. The thought panicks her, so she says:-"I'll take anything I can get. Anya, please, we're running out of time. Spike's running out of time." Everyone is now looking at her funny but she does not care the first has something of hers and she is now determined to get it back. Is later on the night when she is finishing of the Turok-Han, that the same thought fills her mind and she knows it to be true. Buffy punches, kicks and bangs the evil vampire head into the wall. Then she puts a barbed wire around its throat and pulls hard until his head explodes in a cloud of dust. She smiles at that, she won. The path was clear, they might have a chance at this. Buffy looks at the potencial slayers as she says: -"See? Dust. Just like the rest of 'em. I don't know what's coming next, but I do know it's gonna be just like this. Hard. Painful. But in the end it's gonna be us. If we all do our parts, believe it, we'll be the ones left standing. Here endeth the lesson." Her heart is beating fast as she walks away without looking back, she hopes he is still standing.. hopes he is not dust.

She is running full speed by the time she reaches the cave. There is a bringer on the entrance she pounds through him quickly then enters the maze. Buffy tries to catch her breath and steady her heart, trying to use her slayer senses to find him. She walks through the cave in haste until she sees him. Shackled to the cave wall, looking as beat down as the day he was captured by Glory. Oh my God, she can not believe Spike is still alive, it is a relief. Buffy walks to him with unshead tears, she can see he is in pain and it hurts her. Spike sees her too and says: -"A knife, now, is it?" OH God, he thinks I am the first. She walks slowly towards him knife in hand as Spike mumbles:-"What'll...what'll that...you...you can't hurt me. You're—you're just a bloody figment, you are. You're just... Buffy tries to show him she does not mean harm and carefully cuts him loose of the ropes. He stumbles forward onto her shoulder and the contact of his weight feels liberating.

She watches as he tilt his head sligthly and smiles at her saying: -"You". Inside she is screaming, yes Spike is me, is me I got you, we will be just fine. But she says nothing just looks at him, he is so bruised, the fisrt had hurt him, but now he would be fine, they were fine she kept repeating to herself as he puts his arm over her shoulders. She puts her arm around his waist and they walk out from the cave. As they make their way home, Spike moves too slowly and Buffy has to keep herself from crying. Once again she had caused him pain.. you always hurt the ones you love spike had told her once. Buffy wished they could walk faster, at this pace maybe bringers could come and take him again. She could not bear and would not let that happen, but she could not carry Spike. Well, she fisically could, but he would not let her. She decides to ask anyway: -"This would go a lot faster if I carried you..." He stares at her with eyebrowns raised and takes of his arm from her shoulder. But Buffy refuses to loose the grip on his waist as she says: -"I am just saying, we kinda bait material here."

Spike remains staring at her as he says: -" I can walk." Buffy laughs loudly for a moment, but stops at the look on his face. He pushes her hand away and starts walking faster. In a swag/stride/limp way ... Buffy shakes her head negatively and walks to catch up with him. She catches his arm, slides her hand once again around his middle while saying: -"Slow it is." He is so stuborn, she wants to call him out on that, but it is hardly the time to do that. Spike is bitting his tongue, she knows and there is no winning this fight. He will not let her carry him. She is glad that he is leaning against her again and they start walking once again in silence. Buffy sighs, souled Spike almost never says a word anymore, she wonders what is the deal with that. At last she can see the light of her house in the distance, this pilgrimage is almost over, yeyyy! However, as they make up the front porch steps, the door of her house opens. Spike pulls away from her and her heart constricts a little at the lack of contact. She wants to touch him, to be reasured of his presence, but Giles is at her door looking worried.

Buffy listens as her watcher voices his concern: -"Buffy, glad you are back. You should not have gone alone." She smiles and answers: -" Well, the vampire here needed saving ASAP." She says this not just to annoy Spike, but to stand her ground to her watcher. Buffy smiles as Giles takes of his glasses to clean and Spike says: -"Bugger that, I am no damsel in distress." Buffy smiles as Giles changes the subject: -"That's quite alright, I need have word with you. About the Beljoxa's eye." She glances at Spike, he can barely stand by himself, so she says: -"I need to get Spike to the basement first." But before she can move to him Spike is going through the door while saying: -"I can get settled by myself." She is about to voice her disagrement when her watcher says: -"Buffy, this is important." Her eyes roll internally as she stares at Giles, but she breaths hard, gets inside the house and says: -"Okay, spill."

She watches as Giles closes the door and heads to the living room. He sits on the couch and waits for her to join her. Buffy hears Spike cussing through the door of the basement, getting down the stairs is probably being no picnik. She shakes her head and makes her way to the couch saying: -"So what is with the suspense, information any good?" Ouch Buffy says as she drops onto the couch. Her own bruises form the uber fight, now starting to hurt. Giles smiles proudly at her and says: -"You did well by fighting and killing the Turok-han. However, the BELJOXA'S Eye said that the First Evil can not be fought or killed. That it choose to attack because the slayer line has been altered after your death." Buffy stands up angrily: -"I can not believe that. There must be someway to kill it" She looks straight at Giles as he says: "That is what I said, but aparently there is no way to kill it, nor to destroy it... However, the BELJOXA'S Eye said it could be stopped if the son of Hades fixed the slayer line or if the first submited to the son," Buffy blinked her eyes hard, she was so tired: -" Son of what now?"

Hades her watcher repeated and she remained looking at him, until he explained: -"Hades is his roman name, Pluto in Greek, Osíris in Egypitian, or more commonly refered as God of the Underworld." Buffy remained static and snorted: -"Well not the first time we dealed with Gods, but what does the son of this God has to do with the slayer line?" Buffy had not noticed Willow had come into the living room until she had answered: -"I called to Osiris to bring you back Buffy. It is all my fault the slayer line is messed up and now the first is taking advantage." Giles responded: "It is not the time to point blame, it is done you brought her back, now we have to deal." She kept looking between Giles and Willow, not quite understanding anything as she asked: -"And this Hades' son can help how?" Giles took off his glasses on again and said: -"Well, we do not know exactly. It is all the information we could get." Willow quickly added: - "We are trying to get more info about which Hades' son it was refering to and how to find him." Buffy only nooded, she looked to the basement door and said: -"I am tired. I think I should rest a bit, tomorrow we do more research okay." She did not even listen for their answer as she made her way upstairs. But she thought that every step she took to her bedroom was one step further than Spike, Buffy counted each step until she dropped to her bed.


	4. Dawn II

Dawn II

The girl squinted her eyes as the afternoon sunlight shined through the grates of her window. Dawn did not want to be awake from her nap, she moaned into her pillow sinking her face on it. The hole debacle of being a potencial slayer came back to her head. She rubbed her eyes not knowing if she felt bad or good because of it. The alarm clock pointed 5 P.M. Damn it, she had to get up. Dawn remembered that for a short moment the feeling of being closer to her sister and she understood the danger and responsibilities Buffy had. But now Dawn was just another normal girl, with no special habilitys. She sighed sitting up on her bed and thinking about all that was lost. As she got up and made her way through the disarrayed sleeping bags on her floor, Dawn thought about Spike. She would never get to train with him, she was kinda hoping she could beat him with a stick. It is true that the turok-han had beaten him to pulp, but he had deserved it. Her feet feel cold against the bathroom tiles. Cold and dead as he was to her. Dawn shakes her thoughts of the vampire out of her head. Her blue eyes stare back at herself in the mirror.

She turns on the tap and washes her face quickly, knowing that undisturbed bathroom time is a rarety this day. She wonders why no one is knocking on the bathroom door, maybe there is something going on. Dawn quickly makes her way to the stairs, but stops dead in the tracks as she hears something she thought she would never hear again. Spike singing. She grits her teeth together as she listens: -" _Every demon wants his pound of flesh, but I like to keep something to myself. I like to keep my issues drawn. It's always darkest before the Dawn_." Upon hearing her name, Dawn blinks hard. How dare he been singing this song, their song. Hate fills her heart and she comes down the stairs stomping her feet as the singing continues: -" _I've been a fool and I've been blind. I can never leave the past behind. I can see no way, I can see no way_." When she gets to the living room, Dawn is seething but she freezes on the spot. " _I'm always dragging that horse around, all of his questions such a mournful sound. Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_." She felt betrayed as she glanced at the potencial slayers hunched together around... around the tv. She had been filming them that day, beacuse her mom had insisted because Joyce wanted to have a record of Spike singing and playing guitar.

The sound and the singing were coming from the tv, somebody had found their tape. Ghe one she thought was lost. She wants to break the tv and stop the sound, stop him from singing, stop the hurt, but she is frozen on the spot staring at vídeo of her mother at the hospital smiling and claping as Spike sings: -" _It's always darkest before the Dawn"._ She watches as video Spike takes the câmera of her hand, gives it to her mother and then swirls vídeo Dawn around n around while singing: -" _Shake it out, shake it out. Shake it out, Shake it out, oh woah. It's hard to dance with the devil on your back."_ It is a fond memorie of the dancing and her mom was happy, for an instant her heart fills up.Looking at the past, re-living the moment brings tears to her eyes, but Dawn does not cry, she wants to scream.. to scream TRAITOR! But she doens't. She just keeps watching them dance, until there is a click... and no more images, no more sounds. She watches as Spike throws the tape to side and he says harshly: -"You had no right. No right to show them this. Its my private records".

It takes Dawn a few seconds to realize he is talking to her, so she does not respond, but Rona does: -"Chill, we found it laying around. We did not know it what it was." Molly added: -" Yeah, we are sorry." Their excuses do not help, Dawn feels violated and angry, so much anger. She stares at Spike and he remains staring back at her even as Buffy asks: -"When was this?" Neither Dawn or Spike answers, his bitting his own cheek looking himself angry as hell. But why should he be, she was the injured party here. Dawn raises her finger and points at him saying: -"You were the one that had no right. This tape is mine, it was my mother's and now its mine. How dare you take this!" Everyone is looking intently at them, but she does not care. He scolds at her and retorts: -"Like you wanted it. Like you fucking care about this bloody tape." At their back Anya says: -"I cared about it, I thought Spike sings well." To that Xander added: -"Not bad for a dead man Spikey."

It was too much, so Dawn screamed:-"Shut up!" at the same time as Spike. They looked at each other united at the moment of anger, united at the hurt of having a family moment disclosed to those that had not been a part of it. Dawn shook her head and said: -"You think I do not care. You think I did not want to keep the last taped memorie of my mother. You think it did not hurt when you left me... when I did not have the guts or decency to keep your promise to my mother." Dawn did not care if his face looked hurt, all she wanted to do was run away look herself in her bedroom and cry her eyes out. But it was time to get this things out of her chest, seh could not stand for him to prance around, not talking to her, pretending nothing had happened. Cause shit had happened, loads of shit. She watched him mumble: -"I am sorry, Dawn." He kept starring at his own feet looking defeated and it annoyed her, Spike she knew was a figther not a bleeding pounce that just took things. Dawn squinted her eyes at him and shouted: -"SORRY! Sorry for what!? For hidding this fucking tape!? For leaving without saying goodbye!? Or for RAPING my fucking sister!?"

Dawn had completly lost control of her emotions there. Buffy grabs her arm and said: -"That's enough." However she shook her sister hold of her arm and stared at the vampire with venom. He looked angry as he said: -"I did not rape her." The girl rolled her eyes at him and said: -"Yeah, cause she stopped you. I had told you, you had hurt her already." Spike puffs his chest and takes a step towards her saying: -"Right, like she was treating me real good... like she had not hurt me one thousand times." To her annoyance her sister intervenned once again: -"Enough of this. I was going through issues, this is no time or place to be discussing this. We all can talk later." Dawn is surprised to see she and Spike speak at the same time again saying: -"This is NOT about you." They look at each other again, barely centimetres away, Dawn wishes she could punch him in the face and make it hurt like her heart hurt. Calmly, Spike says: -"Things with Buffy, they got buggered. I could not think straight. I loved her." Dawn scoffs at that, but he continues: -"Look, Dawn, I know it is not much of an excuse, but I am trying here. I am trying to do better."

Dawn tries to hold back her tears as she says: -"Well, try harder! Pretend you fucking care!" Spike smiles and touches her arm saying: -"I do care, niblet." His use of her nickname angers her. She shakes his hand off of her and says: -"Yeah, it shows. When you do not even speak a word to me. When you avoid even looking at my eyes. And even before that, ever since Buffy came back from the dead you been absent. It really did show how much you care about me..." He was crying now, but she did not care. Spike could cry her a river, she thought as she continued: -"And then.. then You left Spike! You LEFT... You broke your promisses. You hurt my sister. You hurt me and... YOU left me. I loved you." Dawn was crying too now, she felt like puking her heart out. She looked at him through her tears. Spike had his arms opened and was crying too as he said: -"I am here now. I came back. I am not leaving. I love you, niblet." She takes a step back as he takes a step closer to her. At the back Xander says: -"Ew, she is just a kid you evil fiend". She can not smack her sister friend in the head, because she is cought up im crying, so she is glad when Spike retorts: -"Like a brother, you dimn wit" Her heart twists a bit in her chest, he was her brother, her lost evil brother, that had left her, that was dead to her.

Dawn rubs her tears off with the back of her hand and pokes him in the chest while saying: -"Kinda brother you are. We needed you... I neeeded you. Willow almost turned me into a fucking gloob of light." She was crying again and speaking non sense when he held her. Dawn hid her face into his chest as he mumbled: -"I am sorry. I love you. I won't leave." It felt good to be on his embrace, it felt like she could get a little bit of that moment back. She wished her mom was there, to see her children had worked it out. It had taken time, but she and Spike would be okay. He kissed the top of her head and she felt her face grow red. The situation around her comming into mind. They were all looking all the potencials, Willow, Xander, Anya, Buffy.. She and Spike gave them a little show. Dawn was so embarassed. She did not want to take her head off his chest, although she had stopped crying. As if noticing her embarassement, Spike spoke to her: -"Maybe we should take a stroll and talk this out." Dawn nodded, stepped out of his embrace and started walking towards the door. She passed through Buffy, but her sister said nothing as if she was out of space. Giles was the one to protest saying: -"Maybe it is not the right time for a walk, with the first after Spike and all." Dawn was glad Spike dismissed the coment saying: -"We will be back shortly, mate." But even more glad that her sister had not forbiden them to get out of the house. In her heart she hoped everything would be alright.


	5. Buffy II

Buffy II

Buffy's pov

She is on the kitchen talking with Giles about him taking the girls to the slayer quest thingy, when she hears ruckus, screaming and laugther coming form the living room. She looks at her watcher frowning and makes her way to the other room. Xander is saying: -"What the hell, it sings!?" There is music playing and everybody is gathered around the television. She steps foward to glance at the tv as she says: -"What's going on?" at her back Andrew says:- "Spike is so cool". There is more people talking, but barely hear them as she stares mouth agape at her mother and Spike on her little, little tv. What is this she thinks as her mother laughs at the vampire. Buffy blinks her eyes forcebly: -"Am I dreaming" she says more to herself than to anyone. She doens't wake though. Buffy presses her fingers forcebly against her ears, but Spike singing does not stop. Spike is singing in her tv, singing: -" _Every demon wants his pound of flesh, but I like to keep something to myself. I like to keep my issues drawn. It's always darkest before the Dawn_."

He is singing, he is good. Her mother looks so happy, he is singing. Buffy does not understand ,when was this. Where was her? Is this real, it must be cause the singing continues, she looks around at the people that are watching this. She turns to Willow is this magic, she asks: - "Is this real?" Her red friend shrugs and says: -"He does have a nice voice." Buffy blinks again and turns her eyes back to the screen, she misses her mom so much. They are in the hospital, but Joyce looks so happy, Spike is singing: - " _I'm always dragging that horse around, all of his questions such a mournful sound. Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_." He looks so handsome, they look happy, why does she feel like na outsider looking at this. Suddenly, Spikes stops singing, takes the camera and hands it to her mother... and then there is her sister Dawn. His dancing with Dawnie, twirling her aroud singing: - -" _Shake it out, shake it out. Shake it out, Shake it out, oh woah. It's hard to dance with the devil on your back."_

Where was she when this happened, Buffy feels robbed of the moment with her mother. At the end it just so hard, nothing was fun at that hospital.. not to her at least. Buffy is so caugth up in her thoughts that she surprised when she no longer hear the music. She listens as Spike says: -"You had no right. No right to show them this. Its my private records". She can bearly understand what is going on, she blinks forcebly once again and asks: -"When...When was this?" No one answers her. She stares at the television, but there is just black, black screen. Buffy can hear Dawn screaming: -"You were the one that had no right. This tape is mine, it was my mother's and now its mine. How dare you take this!", but she can not make sense of the words. Everyone is talking now, a bunch of noise Buffy squints her eyes hard and tries to concentrate. She wishes everyone would just shut up as if in cue, Dawn and Spike screamed:-"Shut up!" at the same time.

Buffy turned to stare at them, what the fuck was going on. She listened as Dawn said: -"You think I do not care. You think I did not want to keep the last taped memorie of my mother. You think it did not hurt when you left me... when I did not have the guts or decency to keep your promise to my mother." A promise? What promise? Spike had promissed to take care of Dawn to her to Buffy. Had he promissed this to her mother also? Wht the hell it seemed that Spike was closer to her family than her? Buffy listened as he mumbled: -"I am sorry, Dawn." Why did Dawn get an apology and not her. She was the one almost raped, hello!? Buffy is startled by Dawn shouting: -"SORRY! Sorry for what!? For hidding this fucking tape!? For leaving without saying goodbye!? Or for RAPING my fucking sister!?" Everyone, everyone heard that, god damn it. She grabs her little sisters arm and says: -"That's enough." However, Dawn shakes off from her grip and Spike makes things worse by saying: -"I did not rape her." God damn it did they absolutely want everybody to know their personal business.

Buffy rubs her hand against her face as Dawn continues in the subject of her rape saying: -"Yeah, cause she stopped you. I had told you, you had hurt her already." Oh well cat is definitely out of the bag, Buffy sighed thinking about the talk she would have to have with Giles later. What she is not prepared for is to hear Spike saying: -"Right, like she was treating me real good... like she had not hurt me one thousand times." It is a low blow, she is done. They are not discussing her private life like this, so Buffy uses her Stern voice to say: -"Enough of this. I was going through issues, this is no time or place to be discussing this. We all can talk later." They hurt her when they speak together again saying: -"This is NOT about you." She galnces at the tv and squints her eyes again, then looks back at then just as Spike says: -"Things with Buffy, they got buggered. I could not think straight. I loved her." Loved her, loved her in the past he said. Did he not love her anymore? Why did he came back?

There is ligth buzzing in her ear and she feels like she is gonna puke. Her mind is wheeling, from the video, to their first kiss, to the almost rape, to him coming back, to him saying he loved her, back to the video. Did she missed the memo? When did he stoped loving her. Buffy looks at Spike, he is looking at Dawn and crying. Why is he crying, what did she miss. She listens and Dawn says: -"And then.. then You left Spike! You LEFT... You broke your promisses. You hurt my sister. You hurt me and... YOU left me. I loved you." Buffy's heart constricted, it was her fault, her fault that he left. Cause she could not say the words that came so easy to her little sister. Buffy looked at him in yearning, wishing she could say it too, as Spike said to her sister: -"I am here now. I came back. I am not leaving. I love you, niblet." Buffy could not help, but to feel jealous. Since he got back, Spike had not told her –I love you. Until now she could not admit to herself that she missed him saying those words to her. Those words from him meant more than she would dare to admit.

Buffy listens as Spike explains to Xander that he loves Dawn like a brother. This is clear to her before, and now more than ever. She glances at the black television screen, it was a tape. Spike had thrown it to the ground. At her side Dawnie is saying: -"Kinda brother you are. We needed you... I neeeded you. Willow almost turned me into a fucking gloob of light." Buffy does not want to listen, Buffy does not want to acknowledge that she needed him. Where was the tape? Her eyes can not find it. She can her Dawn crying and Spike mumbling: -"I am sorry. I love you. I won't leave." Buffy stares at them as they hold each other as if everything was okay, like nothing mattered because they had each other. She felt jealous and angry that she could not join their embrace. She crossed her arms around herself and stared at them thinking they would have to stop eventually. And man, would they get na earfull. What she did not expect was Spike kissing the top of her sister head tenderly.

Buffy could feel a knot down her throat and she blinked forcebly to keep from crying. She looked at them and felt so excluded, they did not even take a glance at her all this time. Did Spike come back for Dawn? When did he fall out of love with me, Buffy thought desperately. She always did this, she always pushed men away. Buffy shook this thoughts out of her head, it was not her fault. She kept thinking where did she go wrong, but their relationship was wrong from start. Did she even know him? Buffy did not even know he sang. Did he visit her mother? They seemed at ease with each other like they always did this, like a Family. She did not notice they had left until she heard the door close. Then Giles was in her face complaining: -"You can not let your sister walk out with Spike, he is a killer and by the looks of the conversation much worse than that." Buffy dismisses what he says and crosses the living room. She crouches near the wall shelf and grabs the tape. At her back Giles is nagging: -"Are you listening, Buffy?"

She so stressed that she snaps at him: -" I am listening. You are the one that was not listening. They love each other. Dawn is safe with him. Now shut up I want to listen." Buffy puts the tape back on the VCR and sits down in front of the tv. In the screen Spike and Dawn are dancing again, so happy. She watches as Spike stops, pulls her sister to his lap and tickles her. Then to Buffy's surprise her mom handles the camera over as she says: -"Dawnie, could you get us some coffee." The camera is aimed at the ceilling as Dawn responds: -"Mooomm, no I want to stay." There is silence, than Dawn mumbles okay and sets the camera on a nearby table. However, the camera is still rolling when the door closes and Buffy can see her mother lying in the hospital bed. Joyce pets the side of her bed three times and there he is Spike. He sits on the bed by her mother, takes her and kisses it. All to affectionate and delicate, who is this guy? Buffy shakes her head as Joyce speaks: - "Well, you know what I got to ask..." She watches as Spike shakes his head: -"Shhh. You are not dying Joyce." Her mother smiles at him and says: -"You don't know that, son. If I do, you must promisse to take care of them..."

She watches as Spike mocks: -"Buffy does not need taking care of... She is the slayer." He raises his eye brows and her mother retorts: -"You know that is not true William." He sighs at the mention of his name and says: -"I promisse Joyce. I will watch over them. I would even if you had not asked." He tilts his head a bit as her mother runs her fingers through his hair and says: - "I know you love, Buffy. I know you are a good man. But she might never love you, she might be blind to it... She has a loto n her plate. Buffy is just a kid you know and with such a big mission. You will have to forgive her, she might never see you for what you are.' Spike scoffs at that and says: -"And what am I?" Joyce laughs, puts her hand in his face and says: -"You are a sweet boy, a sweet boy, William." He gets up and nods at her as if to leave, but her mother continues: - "Just one more thing, about Dawn..." He fidgets in his feet and says: -"What about her?" Joyce smiles and says: -" You know Dawn is made of your blood too!?" Buffy's mind wheels out of place as she stands and says: -"What!?"


	6. Spike II

**Spike II**

He missed talking to his little niblet, but soon enough there they are again Revello Drive, 1630. It is dangerous for her to be out with him, the first breathing down on his neck. Spike runs his fingers through ler long brown hair, smiles and says: -"Ready to face the boring reality of the scoobies, lil bit?" Dawn nods back at him with her brave face. He loves her for that. He opens the door and they go into the house, but she suddenly stops and her trips into her. As Spike steadies himself up, he notices what is wrong. They were watching the bloody tape again, the part he did not want them to watch. Video Joyce is just saying: -"Just one more thing, about Dawn..." He opens his eyes wide at it. Bollocks he mumbles as he tries to move quickly through the room to the tv. They must not fucking know Spike thinks. As he reaches the power button, Joyce is saying: -"You know Dawn is made of your blood too!?" But he turns off the tv, did they catch that. He hopes they didn't, he listens as Buffy says: -"What?" and he turns to look at Dawn. Oh Bugger, he thinks as the girl turns and rushes up the stairs.

One of the potencial girls stands up and says:- "Well that is some nifty information." Spike grows at it and the first dissapears into thin air. A thousand cenarios, rush into his head. All off them end up with Dawn dead. His demon is roaring inside as Buffy gets into his face and says: -"What the hell was my mom talking about, Spike. I want an explanation." He does not answer, he has no time for this. The first will want to hurt his sister, to get to him. He looks at Willow and says: -"We will be needing a Magical Barrier, now!" The witch looks bewildered, he doesn't have time for that. Spike turns and starts striding to the stairs, he has got to talk to her. Talk to Dawn, then they would work on the barrier. But Buffy grabs his arm forcebly and says: -"Spike. Explain. Now." He stares at her with seething anger. Spike is mad at them, mad at her. She had no right to watch that tape. And now look at their predicament. The words slitter through his teeth without a thought: -"You had no right watching that tape. This is none of your concern. Now the first knows, it will want to hurt her. Are you happy?!

Spike tries to pull his arm of off her grip, but she tightens it. He will have a bruise come morning. Buffy eyes are filled with hate, he reconizes it and rolls his eyes at her as she says: -"You think I'm happy. I am far away from happy that anyone can be. I had a right to see that tape. I had the right to know. You lied to me." Anya interrupts by saying: -"Actually, he didn't lie. Just omited." Buffy growls at the interruption and says; -"What is this... Dawn has your blood? Is this a joke?" At her back, the watcher asks: -"And most important if Dawn has your blood, why would the first want to hurt her? Is there something else you are hiding?" At that Spike yanks his arms back away from Buffy's grip, causing her to fall foward. He had no time for a Scoobie inquisition. The vampire runs up the stairs as he thinks loudly _Barrier spell Red, move!_ He hopes the witch reads his mind and starts with her mojo. Spike doens mind to knock at the bedroom's door, but tries the door and it is locked. He growls and forces the door open. He is glad to see Dawn is in her bead. She is just lying there looking at the celing, not crying. He is glad cause they had enough of crying for one day.

He moves slowly towards her and sits at the end of her bed. Dawn just keeps staring at the ceiling, not looking at him. It surprises him when she says: - "Why did you not tell me?" Oh thanks God. He thought she was going to give him a brush off and not talk to him for a while. Spike sighs and says: -"Well its complicated, bit." She snorts and retorts: -"Every thing is so complicated. Poor little Dawn, she does not understand anything. I am not an idiot. You know." He smirks at her irony and says: -"Well, I know that. You do have my blood the monks gave it to you and no Stuart is an idiot. We may be a bit reckless, but not idiots." Dawn rolls her eyes at him and repeats: - "Why did you not tell me?" Spike looks to the ground as he answers: - "There was nothing to tell". Dawn sits up and puffs at him. He rolls his eyes at her and says: -"You got my blood, so what? Doesn't change anything. I love you like a sister even before I knew." Dawn snorts and says: -"It changes everything. I had the right to know. You knew how I felt... about being the Key I mean... and still you kept this from me".

He tries to say something, but she shows her hand for him to stop as she asks: - "Am I even, Buffy's sister? Am I Joyce's daugther?" Dawn's voice cracks a little at the last question and his heart breaks. Spike musters the courage to grasp her hand whilst saying: -"You are Joyce's daugther and Buffy's sister, nobody could never take that from you. So the monks made you with only half Summer blood. You still were raised by them. Loved by them, you are a part of the Summers Family.' She looks at him and says: -"But I'm a part of your family too. The Stuarts you say. You should have told me. Why didn't you?" Spike sighed and decided to tell her the truth: -"I was scared." Dawn looks at him inquiringly. He stands up and paces back and forth while saying: -"It was hard to know you were blood of my blood okay. It meant I had to step up, that I had to protect you. Not only from Glory, but from a whole bunch of people that want to hurt me. I was scared I could not do that, I could not be enough, that I could not be good. And you.. You had Buffy. It seemed easier for everyone not to know.'

Spike sat in the edge of her bed in defeat, his hands on his bent head. Dawn placed her hand on his arm and said: -"You did protect me. Well, you tried at least that is what matters, but that does not justify you being scared. You did not seem scared when you left. There is no excuse for not telling me." Spike looked at the defiant blue eyes that reflected his own and said: -"The first time I saw you, you rushed into the Kitchen as I was having tea with your mother..." She rolls her eyes at him and mocks: -"Oh please, you were drinking hot choco with marshmallows, not tea." He rolls his eyes back at her and continues: -"As I was saying... you came in and stumbled into me. You made me spill all my drink. What were you nine?" She hit his arm at that and complained: -"I was eleven... or twelve. Actually neither on the account that I did not exist". He shakes his head at her: -"The point is I pulled you to my lap to snap your neck for having spilled my drink. But when I looked at you... you looked so much like my sister Margaret." She interrupted once more saying: -"You had a sister?"

Spike exales harshly as he says: -"Telling a story here! Anyway... You looked so much like her, that I could not bear to hurt you. And then when I got chipped and started hanging with you and your mum... I grew fond of you, both of you. I did not want to. I did not want for you to die like my sister did. I did not want to get attached. Humans die pretty quick, you know." Dawn slapped his arm one more time and said: -"Wanker!" Spike smiled up at her and said: -"So when Joyce told me you were made of my blood, it was like deep inside I already knew. But I did not want to accep., I did not want to say it.. to make it true. If you had died, it would be like losing my sister all over again. I could not bear the pain, so I was scared of that. I know not the bravest Spike moment, but that is the truth." He listens as Dawns sighs, hugs him and says: -"Oh Spike. I'm so sorry for your sister... or our sister... oh, I do not know. This is all very confusing, but I am sorry that I did not ask more about your previous family. But we are family now, I want you to tell me stuff, no more hidding. I have enough of that with Buffy."

They both smile at that. Spike runs his fingers through her hair and says: -"We will talk more tomorrow, you should get some sleep. It is like I said before... I am here now, if you want me as a brother or just as a friend. I am here for you." He kisses the top of her head. She lays down and pulls her covers, as he stands. Spike reaches the door and stops. He glances at her over his shoulder and says: -"Night, bit." When he walks out of the bedroom and closes the door, he glances to the ground and sees Buffy sitting with her head against the wall, tears in her eyes. Spike crooks his head at her and offers his hand. He is glad she takes it. As Buffy stands up, the vampire says in a soft voice: -"Still be wanting that explanation. I had some pratice with Dawn. I think I am ready for a better explaining now." She shakes her head softly: -"I think I caught the whole explanation bonanza." Buffy let's go of his hand and takes a step back crossing her arms uncomfortably. He did not even notice that they were still holding hands. Spike sighs he hates it when she fidgets like that, it makes her appear weak when she is not. He nods to her and says: -"Be off to the basement then."

Spike goes down the stairs deep in thought, when he gets to the living room. Willow, Xander and Giles are on the couch talking. Before he can say anything, the witch says: -"I did the spell. The magical barrier is up." He nods at her grateful and turns to the basement door, but before he can go down Giles calls him: -"Spike. Why would the first want to hurt Dawn because she has your blood?" Spike does not turn to respond the watcher as he says: -"I do not know. Because he is evil!?" He knows it is a lie, but the it does not matter Spike would protect Dawn. They did not have to know why the first was so fixated on him. As he made his way to the bottom of the basement stairs, the door opened. Bollocks, they would never leave him alone. Spike walked slowly to his cot and sat down on it looking at his boots. His vampires senses told him that it was just her, just Buffy. He felt better about that, she would soon be gone, she did not stand to be in a room with him for much time. He listened as she said: -"Giles thinks you know more about the first than what you are actually saying."

Spike looks up at her and says nothing. Buffy frowns and says: -"Please, Spike. I heard what you told Dawn. I know you care about her. The first seemed pretty excited with the news that Dawn has your blood. If you know anything.. anything that would help..." He can understand her concern, but as he is about to answer his mind is hit with searing pain. He presses the palms of his hand agains his head forcebly, until the pain passes. Meanwhile, Buffy is screaming his name: -"Spike!" He tries to recompose himself as she asks: -"What is it?" Spike looks deep into her eyes and says: -"It is nothing, Buffy. I am just... tired. I do not know why the first wants to play with me, or hurt Dawn or the world for that matter. Right now I just want to rest a bit." Spike watches as she shuts her lips tight and stares at him. He wonders if she wants to cock up her fits and slug him. He sits waiting for the hit, but it does not come. He sighs as she turns her back and walks up the stairs. Everything is so fucked up, he wishes he could kiss her again, but that will never happen. Spike growls, lays down on his stupid cot and closes his eyes.


	7. Dawn III

**Dawn III**

She is the kitchen eating cereal with Andrew, when she hears screaming. It startles her and she drops spoon into her bowl, spilling milk all over her shirt. Dawn tries to rub it off her shirt.. Good damn, having Buffy's and Spike blood could have made her a little bit less clumsy or given her some kinda power, but noooo... she had to be just a lousy normal teenager. Dawn hear screaming again and realises its Spike. He is screaming, she runs out of the Kitchen, into the living room and down the stairs in worry. Spike is chained to the basement wall screaming and Bufy is touching him. Without thinking Dawn screams: -"Get away from him" as she walks towards them. Buffy steps back and looks at her baffled. Spike lays in the cot with his hands on his face, Dawn goes to him and asks: -"What happened?" Her sister frowns at her with her hands up and says: -"I wasn't doing anything to him. His chip is misfiring." Dawn squints her eyes at her, touches Spike's arm and says: -"What's wrong with his chip? And why is he on chains?" Spike looks at her through half closed eyes and says: -"Its safer for everyone, nibblet."

He looks bad, paler than usual. Dawn puts the palm of her hand to his head. Buffy snorts and says: -"He is vampire, he does not have a temperature." She rolls her eyes at her sister and retorts: -"Well, I don't see you doing anything to make this better." Buffy responds saying: -"I was when you told me to stop touching him like I was going to hurt your precious brother." Dawn winces at that, she had noticed Buffy seemed jealous of them. She did not mean to acuse Buffy, but from the little she had heard of their relation her worries where not so far from truth. Spike whimpers at the cot and says: -"Enough of that. No need to fret over me. I will be fine." She knows he is lying when he screams again. Buffy tries to hold him still, keeping him from banging his head agaisnt the wall. Dawn stares horrified not knowing what to do. Then he stops and lays in the bed and her sister says: -"Go to upstairs. Get me some cloths, a pillow and warm water." Dawn looks at her sister inquiringly and then to Spike whose nose is bleeding. Buffy says: -"Now Dawn." She has no choice, but to leave them alone. Dawn makes her way rapidly, so she can be quick to return. At the cot Spike mumbles that he is fine, it makes her worry that he is not.

When she returns, Buffy is sitting by him. She looks concerned, Dawn does not know why her sister can not admit she loves Spike. It was not hard to see even if she spends all her time denying it. Dawn handles the basin of water and cloths to Buffy. Then she softly puts the pillow in the back of Spike's head. He smiles and mutters: -"Thanks sis." It makes her worry more, he is trying so hard to pretend everything is fine. He must be in pain she thinks. She listens as he says: -" Popped a blood vessel, I think." She looks to Buffy, her sister looks determined on the job of cleaning the blood off Spike's nose. Dawn sits by him in silence as Buffy says: - "There's gotta be a reason why the chip is going all wonky. Maybe it's related to the trigger or maybe it has something to do with the new soul." Dawn cringes as she hears Spike say: -"Or maybe I wasn't meant to last this long." Oh God, he must be hurting real bad, it is worse than she thinks. She is glad when Buffy says: - "Or maybe we need to hit serious research mode.", but her hope is completly shatered by Spike's retort: -"Good. Try Behavioral Modification Software Throughout the Ages." Dawn looks sadly at her new brother and says: -"Or maybe it is not a resarch thing, but we can try other things. We can call Riley." She is glad that her sister nods in agrément, but she is worried that they get no snarky response from Spike at the mention of her sister ex-boyfriend.

The day goes by, not so fast with various episodes of Spike screamage. By night, he seems better though. He could be faking it being better, Dawn thinks. However, when they are having a discussion with Xander, Anya, Kennedy and Andrew in the living room about Willow. Spike calls Buffy's name. Dawn and her sister rush to his side as he lays on the ground. She watches as Spike clings to her sisters hand and Buffy says: -"I'm right here." And he mumbles: -"The chip fired again, but I am okay. Its okay." Her sister worriedly says: -"I kinda figured. Maybe they'll call back. Maybe they'll send help." Dawn scoffs at that they were all around him, Xander, Anya, Andrew, Buffy. They were just watching, watching. They did not care if he died. Angry, Dawn says: - "Maybe we can't wait." She is glad that Spike agrees saying: -"She is right, can't wait. I must go to the iniciative caves. Maybe they have some drugs to stop the pain." Dawn feels tears coming to her eyes, he is in pain. She know the pain must be too much for him to have admited needing drugs. And what if the drugs did not work. Dawn sighs and says: -"I will go with you."

Her sister seems to have other plans though, Buffy says: -'Is too dangerous. I will go." So Dawn is left behind, watching as they leave for the initiative. She is left hopping that her sister returns with her brother unharmed. Dawn is sleeping at his cot, when they come home. She wakes with a thud and Buffy asking: -"Do you mind, Dawn?" Her sister has Spike in her arms. It takes Dawn sometime to realize that she is supposed to get off the cot, so Buffy can put him down. She is so glad he is okay, Dawn gets up quickly and says: -"Thank you" as Buffy puts him down gently on the cot gently. Her sister does not answer, so she asks: -"What happened?" Buffy smiles at her and says: -"He will be alright. The iniciative took his chip off. It just takes time for the anesthesia to wear off. Your brother will be right as rain in no time.' She watches her big sister fumble with her shirt and gaze at Spike sleeping. Dawn smiles at Buffy and says: -"I am glad you are alright too, Buffy. Being Spike's sister does not make me any less your sister."

Her sister nods in agrément, her eyes never leaving the cot. Dawn puts her hand on Buffy's arm and says: -"Are you okay?" Buffy just nods still staring at the sleeping vampire. Dawn know it is hard for Buffy to say she was scared for him, but she does not know why. She does not quite know what to say, so the younger Summers mumbles: -"He is strong Spike, more than we give him credit for. The chip was like having him on a muzzle. He will be better now." Her sister nods and Dawn sits at the floor by the cot. She looks at Spike hoping he wakes soon. Her mother surgery had gone well and yet she still died. Dawn wished we would wake already. At her back Buffy says: -"He might be out for a while, Dawnie. You better go to sleep." But the youngest Summer is not going anywhere, she runs her firgers through Spike curls and says: -"Its okay I got my sleeping bag... I rather wait for him to Wake up, just to be sure". Her sister mutters: "Okay" and goes up the stairs. As Buffy closes the basement door, Spike fidgets in his cot.

Slowly he opens his eyes, Dawn is so relieved to have his beautiful blues orbs stare back at her as he says: -"Hey bit." The colour so smiliar to hers... how did she not notice before that they were brother and sister is beyond her. No one had blue eyes in her family, she was na idiot. She smiles at him and slaps his arm saying: -"Don't you ever scare me like that again. You suposed to be imortal you know. You died once, there will be no more dying of you now. I will have to pick better Brothers and Sisters if you and Buffy keep dying on me." He smiles at her and says: -"Yeah..." Oh damn it, she was talking to much. But Dawn missed him, unpretentiously she asks: -"You tired? Want me to stop talking? Can I get you anything? Blood?" He answers with his eyes closed: -"I am fine, not hungry. Having people poke in my brain makes me a bit queasy What happened? I was at the Initiative..." She interrups him saying: -" You are home now. They took the chip off. So you are free to bite anyone I hate now." He laughs at that and coughs a little into his hand, there is blood in it.

She looks at him worried and says: -"You okay?" He nods and says: -"I feel loads better niblet. Maybe blood would not be such a bad idea, to help with the healing and all." Dawn smiles, extend her pulse to him and says: "You could drink mine." Spike laughs, coughs up blood again and says: -"Stop making me bloody laugh.I am healing here. If it wasn't for this pesky soul you would be so dead.' Dawn laughs and sticks her tongue at him. She was not trying to make him laugh. She was serious, though Dawn knew he would never take her offer. She did not want to leave his side, but he needed blood. So she got up and said: -"Be right back." She went up the stairs and into to the kitchen as quickly as she could. She was suprised to find Buffy sitting on the counter staring out of the window in a daze. Dawn approached the refigerator and opened it while saying: -"Hey, he is awake." Her sister looks back her startled. Dawn knows she had not notice her presence before. The youngest Summer puts the bag of blood on the microwave and turns to her sister. Buffy gives her a half-smile and says: -"Well, that is good."

Dawn was to slap her, to make her snap out of this daze. Why did Buffy not admit, she cared for Spike? The question kept nagging at dawn's mind. Buffy seemed so miserable and Dawn knew that her sister wanted to be by Spike side and that she was worried too. As the microwave biped, Dawn grabed the bag and said: -"Want to come down and join us?" Buffy seems puzzled with her question and stutters: -" I... j-just... No... I am tired. I think I'll go to bed now." Dawn nods at her and says:-'Well if you change your mind, we can probably play cards or something." She know it sounded like a ridiculous offer, but it was an open door for her sister to take. Dawn turned and made her way down to the basement. Hoping that her sister would snap out of her denial soon. As she enters the basement Spike is sitting up looking at her. Dawn smiles, gives the warm blood to him and sits beside him as he drinks. She thinks about Buffy and what she can do to make things better... they could be a family if only her sister stopped pulling away. A happy twisted supernatural family. Dawn looks at Spike and asks: -"So, what was your family like before?"

Her vampire brother frowns at her as he shugs on the blood bag, then says: -"I don't know. My mum was a good. Very much like Joyce, sweet and kind and inteligent. She got sick after my sister died." Spike shrugs and starts sucking on his bag again. Dawn rolled her eyes at him: -"Come on. You said you were going to tell me everything. I want to know." He sucked every last bit of blood before saying: -"It is just.. it is painfull, my human life was no walk in the park that's all and I had more pain that I could bare today." She winces at his comment and says sorry. However, he holds her hand and says: -"It's okay we will talk, but not today. I need to sleep, but I tell you what... Stuart is our family name, it is a long line of Kings and Queens, so you can look that up for fun." He smiles and Dawn smiles back at him. He knows that she likes history and it was her heart that Spike is so considerate. Dawn stands, walks to the disjuntor and turns off the lights so they can rest.


	8. Buffy III

**Buffy III**

She was cool getting ready for her date with Principal Wood. Damn it, she was happy choosing earings and such, Spike was the last thing on her mind. She was trying hard not to think about the souled vampire, but Giles kept yaping on and on about him. Buffy thought if she could ever get a break from this. First, Spike got kidnaped, then she found out they shared the same sister, then his chip started misfiring and now Giles with his insistent nagging. It seemed that each way she looked there was a problem concerning Spike. She just wanted sometime off so she would not have to think about the not so evil hot vampire. She beat herself over the thought of how the sex was amazing, and tried to focus on what Giles was saying:-"Buffy, we have no idea if his chip was working then. A new chip might restrain him should the First attempt to activate him again." Her watcher takes of his glasses and start cleaning them, so she knows that he is disapointed. She turns to him and says: -"Spike has a soul now. That's what's gonna stop him from hurting people."

Giles does not seem appeased by Spike soul as he says: -"Buffy, we need to focus on finding Osiris' son like the Beljoxa's eye said. We have no time to be trying to stop Spike from killing people." She is tired of having to defend Spike all the time, but she does it anyway saying: -"He can be a good man, Giles. I feel it. But he's never gonna get there if we don't give him the chance." Her watcher puts his hand on her shoulder and says: -"Buffy, I want more for you. Your feelings for him are coloring your judgement. I can hear it in your voice. And that way lies a future filled with pain. I don't want that for you." Buffy sighs and fidgets unconfortably as she stutters: -"We haven't...Things have been different since he came back." Images of Spike and her having sex flash in her mind and she tries to shake them off. Giles is looking at her with pity and she hates that. She frowns as he says: -"It doesn't matter if you're not physical with each other anymore. There's a connection. You rely on him, he relies on you. That's what's affecting your judgment."

She decides it is the end of this argument, she does not want to think about Spike. Or the truth of her watcher's words. The slayer squints her eyes at him and says: -"  
You think I'm losing sight of the big picture, but I'm not. When Spike had that chip, it was like having him in a muzzle. It was wrong. You can't beat evil by doing evil. I know that." Buffy sighs, she has a date, a date with a good looking guy and there would be no more thoughts of Spike. As she walks out of the room, Giles calls after her saying: -"Well, I hope you're right. You're gambling with a lot of lives". She does not look back. The slayer does not want him to be right, but as time passes and her date is ruined. Buffy starts to come to the conclusion that there is no running away from this. Spike had even showed upo n her date, with Wood feeding her pears. Oh God it was a disaster. And now she was here, back at home from her failed ulter-disasterous date. If it was not enough that Spike showed up at her date, the quarters were in distress after another First apperance. And now, just like Giles had said, she would have to deal with the First pulling on Spike's strings."

The scoobies are all sitting at the table as Willow says: - "It said it wasn't time for Spike yet. So that must means it has plans for him." Buffy looks at them, groans and rests her head against the table. She listens as her watcher adds to her misery by saying: -"Buffy, I told you my concerns when you recklessly chose to remove the chip from his head." Go ahead Giles rubb salt in na already open wound, she thinks. Gladly, her sister Dawn says what she wants to say: -"The chip was killing him. Spike won't hurt anyone, he has a soul." Giles takes off glasses and starts cleaning them as he says: -"If the First triggers him again. He has no chip." The slayer stands up angrily and states: -" It was killing him, Giles. I will watch him, he won't hurt anyone." God damn, it sounded her watcher was talking her off about having a dog. This was Spike, he helped them countless times. Yet once again Dawn is the one to defend the vampire saying: -"Spike helped countless times. He took care of me even without a soul. We just have to find what is this trigger and stop it." Her watcher puts his glasses back on and says: -"Well, actually, I could get something... a kinda of device that might help us to disarm the trigger and to ascertain exactly what it is that causes Spike's behavior".

Xander rubs his hands and claps while saying: -"I don't think that anybody can explain the causes of Spike's behaviour, but that sounds like a plan." Buffy snorts at that, it is the truth. She turns to her watcher and says: -"It was that song, Giles. I'm telling you, the trigger was that song that Spike was singing." Anya interrupts by saying: -"Which song? Was it like a slow rock single like we heard on the tape or more up beat?" Buffy rolls her eyes at that and says: -" It wasn't like it had a catchy hook or anything like _I'm coming up, so you better get this party started_. It was boring, old, and English." Her eyes winded as Anya says: -"Like Giles." Her watcher buffs and says: -"That's quite enough. I better go make sure we get this device. Willow, it will require some magic, so get set." The slayer stands up at that and protests: -"What kind of magic?" She worries, worries about her vampire. Buffy blinks hard at the thought and groans as Giles does not answer and says: -"The rest of you keep focused on finding more about Osiris son." As her watcher stands up to leave, Dawn says: -"Oh... maybe we can do a tracking spell."

It is so obvious that Buffy can not see why they had not tried it before. She looks at Willow inquiringly and the witch says: -"Well, we are looking for the son of a God here. Osiris or Hades... I mean we have been doing the research, but its.. its difficult so many names, so many diferent tales of their offspring. There is Anubis and Horus... and then there is Zagreus and Macraia, but I think we can rule her out, because she is a female. They could all be the same Gods too, there is no telling.' Buffy frowned and was glad when Xander said: -"Stop ranting, Will. Can we do the spell yes or no?" Her poor witch friend seemed like a deer caught in the head light, but Buffy was glad that the subject had shifted away from Spike. She just sat and listened as Willow responded: -"Yes... No. I don't know. We can do the spell, but it may anger them. All them seeing that we have no specification." The slayer looked to her watcher he was standing at the living room, staring at his feet, deep in thought, so she questioned him: -"What do you think Giles? Can it be done?"

He looked at her and said: -"Maybe. Perhaps... I mean there is so many of them, so many sons, maybe we can call on the father instead." Buffy watched as Willow stood abruptly causing her chair to fall to ground. The witch was backing away now and saying: -"That is too much, too much magic. And Osiris will demand a sacrifice... I can't." Anya does not help by saying: -"You did it once when you raised, Buffy from the dead." Xander frowns at the ex-demon and moves to Willows side in an instant, comforting their friend in a hug. Buffy sighed and rubbed her hands against her face. She is glad when her watcher says: -"We will deal with this when I get back, but start researching means to contact Osiris." Buffy looked at Willow and said: -"We can do this Willow. It is just research, one step at a time." She knew thats all they could do live one step at a time, that all she had been doing since they pulled her out of heaven. The slayer would very much like to thank Osiris for that. Giles is gone, so Buffy looks at the scoobies tiredly and asks: -"Are we done here?" They all nod and she feels relieved.

Buffy walks to the basement door, opens it and goes down the stairs. She had to talk to Spike, prepare him for what was going to happen tomorrow. He is sitting on the cot with shackes around his hands as she enters. Buffy sits next to him and says: -"Nice gear." He shrugs and answers: -"Your boy, Xander, has some kink in him afterall." She scrunches up her nose at the images and says: -"Ewwww!" Spike laughs at her and says: -"Did anybody tell you about what happened around here tonight?" Buffy nods: -"The First is back in the mix." She leans against the wall and sighs while gripping her own clothes for some sense of comfort. Buffy wishes he would not continue speaking what she does not want to hear. She knows what he is going to say, but he says it anyway: -"It, uh, it talked to the little boy. Said it wasn't time for me yet. I should move out. Leave town before it is time for me." Leave, that is it. That is the troublesome word. Why do men leave her? Buffy fights the tears from coming to her eyes. And the slayer says: -"No, you have to stay." It is almost na order, spoken softly yet firmly. It hurts her heart to have to make him stay, but she can not bear for him to leave.

She is surprised when he says: -"You don't need me. You've got another demon fighter now." Is that why he wants to leave? Is he jealous? Does he love her still? All those question rush through her head. Buffy clutches at her own clothes as she decides to be brave. She looks at his face and says: -"That's not why I need you here." Spike crooks his head at her and looks so adorable as he says: -"Is that right? Why's that then?" It melts her and she wants to run, but she has got to be brave. She can do this, she looks away from his beautiful blue eyes and says: -"Cause I'm not ready for you to not be here." She looks at the wall, hoping that what she just said is enough. Enough to keep him by her side, she feels so tired. If he leaves it will be the second time, he left her when she most needed him. Staring at the wall while trying to hold back her tears, she can not believe when Spike says: -"And the Principal? How's he fit in?" Buffy looks at him expressionless and is glad when he he looks away. Stupid jealous vampire, leaving because of a fucking date, she had just told him that he needed him and there he was talking about leaving and the fucking principal.

She wants to cry, but she will not cry. She will not fucking cry over Spike again. Buffy stands up and tries to remember she was suppose to tell him something. Her mind keeps going back to the night that he had left, to that ulter feeling of dispair when Clem told her that he had left. Buffy feels a knot on her throat and she looks up to the ceiling trying to stop the tears. At her back, Spike calls her name: -"Buffy!?" He says it in a caring way, like it matters, like he is concerned, but if he was he would not had left in the first place her slayer screams inside her. Buffy realises that she just standing there in the middle of the room, but she can not turn and look at him. The slayer can not be weak right now, she tries to steady her voice as she says: -"Giles, will come for you tomorrow. He wants to test something... to remove the trigger. So you don't need to worry about leaving town... anyway if you are really its puppet. It would just bring you back into Sunnydale. At the worst time for me."

There she covered it up nicely. Buffy makes her way to her bed and finds Dawnie in it. She crawls in under the covers next to her sleeping sister, hugs her and smells her vanilla hair. It brings Buffy some comfort and her muscles relax a bit. But as she closes her eyes, Dawn mumbles: -"Did you tell him? Thought you were going to spend the night in the basement?" Buffy doesn' move nor does she answer. She kisses the top of her little sister head and says: -"Sleep." Buffy forces her eyes closed and tries to sleep, but behind her lids she keeps picturing Spike on a motorcycle leaving Sunnydale, keeps picturing Clem saying her: -"He didn't tell you. He left town." It felt like her heart was on fire. Buffy tries to steady her breathing, but tears fall from her treacherous eyes. That is why she can't never love him, she can't trust him. After Angel left, after Riley left and even her father and that Parker idiot... how could she, how could she thrust him? Even with the soul, Spike wanted to leave. Oh God, her stomach twisted in knots, he had said it. He had said I should move out. Leave town.

Buffy puts her forhead against Dawn's back and tries to get a hold of her emotions. She can not be worrying about that, he is not leaving. She is the slayer, she has to focus on the fight against the First. Who clearly is not done with Spike... She takes a big breath and exales slowly. Its okay... Spike is just downstairs, when she wakes up he will be there. He ain't going nowhere, he will be there. He is not leaving. She will wake up, have breakfast and he will be there. The Giles will figure out the trigger and then everything will be okay. Spike will be okay. She keeps mumbling he is not leaving, Spike will be here until unwarely she falls asleep. Buffy wakes up startled by her sister throwing clothes at her. She stares angrily at Dawnie, as the little twat says: -"Oh, you up. Spike is here. And so is Giles." Buffy blushes ashamed, but gets off the bed quickly and heads to the bathroom to change. As Buffy dresses, she looks at herself in the mirror. There are dark ridges under her eyes, does anyone care how tired she is. She mumbles that she needs a vaccation as she heads down the stairs.

Giles is in the kitchen talking to principal Robin. She raises her eyebrowns at them, but doesn't ask, simply says: -"Morning." Her watcher smiles at her and says: -"Aaah, Buffy. We were waiting for you to start. I think every one is down stairs already" She just says: -"Great" and starts going to the basement. From the stairs she can see the top of his bleached hair and her eases a little. She goes to stand by Willow and Xander's side as Giles and principal Robin arrive. Dawnie is sitting next to Spike, holding his hand. Buffy wishes that she could do that too. Sit by him and put her head on his shoulder. She rolls her eyes as Spike says to Robin: -"What are you doing here? You came to see the show?" His jealousy was ridiculous, but then again it probaly meant that he still felt something for her. Buffy smiled at that. Spike was now speaking to Giles: -"Right, let's get this over with. What're you gonna do? Some hypno-beam? A disarming spell?" She watches as Giles approaches Spike and says: -"Not exactly. The First has brainwashed you. There's something in your subconscious that it's using to provoke a violent reaction. So..."

Buffy's eyes grow wide with concern when she sees Giles take a stone out of the box. All her senses tell her to slap the box away, but she crosses her arms and steadies her feet trying to be quiet. Then Giles says: - "we have to put this in your brain." The slayer itches to stand before Spike as he says: -"Bugger that!" However, Buffy remains silent as Giles continues: -"The Prokaryote stone will move within your mind to reveal the root of the trigger's power. Can unleash ideas, images, memories. Hopefully, once you understand what it is that's setting you off, you can break its hold on you." Dawnie drops Spike hand and stands before him, shielding him from Giles as she says: -"Hopefully? So, it might not work. Is this safe?" Buffy is biting her own cheek as she waits for her watcher answer: -"The stone's just a catalyst for the process. The rest is up to Spike." She notices he did not say anything about being safe. Buffy fidgets a little as Spike retorts: -"And how do expect to get that hunk of rubble into my cranium?"

Buffy watches as Giles holds the box with the stone out to Willow and her friend starts saying: -"Kun'ati belek sup'sion. Bok'vata im kele'beshus. Ek'vota mor'osh boota'ke." The slayer flexes her muscles, but does not move. Her fingers dig into her clothes as the rock starts to move like it's alive, wiggling. Spike protests: -"Oh, you have got to be joking? What now?" Giles holds the box up to Spike and says: -"It has to access the cerebral cortex via the optic nerve." She is glad Dawn steps in front of Giles once again and says: -"No way." Spike holds his sister's hand and makes her sit down as he says: -"Oh, bollocks. With all the rubbish people keep sticking in my head, it's a wonder that there's room for my brain." Giles retorts by saying: -"I don't think it takes up that much space, do you?" Buffy hisses, she does not want to look. She calls to her sister: -"Dawn step back." Spike nods at her sister and Dawn steps back as Gilesholds the box up to Spike's face.

The thing crawls out of the box onto Spike's cheek, then shimmies up into his eye, sliding under his eyelid. Spike starts to squirm and then he screams and Buffy panicks. There is no standing now, she runs to Spike's side and keeps repeating his name: -"Spike! Spike! Spike, listen to me." He is in pain and it hurts her, Buffy is holding both his arms in her hand. But he is the one that manages to steady himself and says: -"Yeah." Worriedly, still grabbing at him she asks: -"Are you all right?" Spike does not answer, just aks: -"How am I supposed to know if this bug-ugly's doing its job?" Sudenly, her slayer sense kick in and Spike is grabbing her neck and throwing her across the room. She can feel the pain spreading out as her back hits the dryer. She closes her eyes and tries to stand as he grows. There is a noise and Willow screams: -"Dawn" The slayer is up now. She steps towards Spike, but his head its throw back and the stone is coming out of his eyes. The slayer stops and watches as it slithers to floor and becomes solid again. Spike is now back to his human face, panting as if he needs to breath and mumbling Dawn.

Buffy does not now, if he is dangerous. Her feelings are blocking her judgement, she does not like that. She moves towards and kicks his shin. The slayer looks at her watcher and says: -"This was too dangerous. You should have know." Buffy moves towards her sister who stading next to willow and clutching her arm. Before she says anything, Dawn says: -"It is not his fault. It was the stone and the trigger. Spike stopped it when he saw he had hurt me." Buffy ran her hand trhough her sister hair, she knew it to be true. It had been the same with her. The first told Spike to drain her, but he had stopped. Buffy looked to Willow and said: -"Can you take care of her. Spike will soon awake." When her sister was about to protest, she added: -"The less people the bettter." At her back, Xander said: -"I am so out of here.' Buffy rolled her eyes at him, but was glad that he helped Willow Usher Dawn out of the room. She wished Robin was gone too. Then she would have to deal only with Spike and her Watcher, and not with a stranger. Yet there he was the principal staring at her, judging her.

She sighed and looked at Spike, he was waking up now. He sat up while giving her that look of betrayal that she had memorised so well, last year. The Slayer felt her muscles tense up, Giles and Robin stepped back keeping there distance. Her watcher was the first to speak: -" Are you in control?" Spike squints his eyes and pulls on his chains two times while he says: - "What does it matter? I am fucking chained ain't I?" Giles stares back at the vampire and says: -"And?" It tires her that they will never get along. Now is worse, because Giles knows Spike tried to rape her. Buffy sighs once again as Spike says: -"No "and." That's it I am fine now. Look, shouldn't you check on Dawnie? I clocked the niblet pretty fierce." Buffy knows he is concerned so she says: -"She'll be OK. She's tough." He aims his blue eyes at her and asks: -"Can we get these sodding things off me now?" His tone is pleading and Buffy almost runs to him, but the slayer crosses her arms over her chest and says: -"Don't you think you should take a little time, calm down?"

Buffy watches as Spike turns his eyes away from her and to Giles as he says: -"I am stone of yours is—is out, right? Did its job, so I'm de-triggered, right?" Her watcher ignores Spike pleas also and says: -"Spike, what do you remember about the song?" Buffy tries to stay still and listens as he answers: -"Oh, yeah, the song. It's called, uh, "Early One Morning." Old folk ditty." She listens as Robin asks what she wants to ask: -"What's it mean to you?" The slayer fidgets in her feet as Spike answers: -"Mean? Nothing. It's just, uh, my mum. It was her favorite. She used to sing it to me... when I was a baby." It is clear to Buffy that this isn't helping. Spike wants out and she wants to get this chains off him, but Giles keeps making questions: -"Spike, listen to me. What is it about your mother?"

Buffy watches as Spike shakes his head and answers: -"I don't know. I got along fine with her. She was a nice lady." However, Giles keeps pressing: -"Well there has to be more than that." It annoys her, she goes over the edge when Spike screams: -"Well, there bloody well isn't!" The slayer can't take this anymore. She goes to the chained vampire, but her watcher grabs her arm to stop her saying: -"What are you doing?" The slayer rips her arm away as she says: -"I'm going to unchain him." The watcher warns her with a condescending tone: -"Buffy..." The slayer shakes her head at him and says: -"This is pointless, Giles. He doesn't know anything. Your prophylactic stone didn't work." The watcher frowns at her and says: -"Because he's not cooperating. This process takes time. He's blocking whatever's flooding his consciousness. And while that he's endangering us all." She does not care, this process is hurting as much as is hurting Spike. She takes Spikes shackles off, without looking at his face. The she turns and walks off. Buffy can sense Spike following her out of the room and it comforts her.


	9. Spike III

Spike III

He pulls roughly the sleeves of his leather jacket onto his arms as he steps out of the shed. They had fucking tried to kill him. Had buffy been in on this? As thinks that the slayers shows up, he looks at her with anger as she runs up to the shed. She seems distressed, maybe she did not know. The anger his demon feels doesn't let him think straight. Buffy pants while she asks: -"Spike? What happened?" Spike stares at her through the haze of hate and opens the door to the shed. He watches as Buffy realises how bad he has beaten Robin. His demon growls inside wainting to scream bloody murder, wanting to go back and finish the job. Buffy seems distressed as she mumbles: -"Oh, my God." Spike does not want to look at her disapointed face, but still he stares at her and says: -"I gave him a pass. Let him live. On account of the fact I killed his mother. But that's all he gets." He is done talking to her, he needs a drink. He starts walking way feeling so betrayed by the scoobies, by all of them. Yet it seemed she did not know. He stops without turning to her and says: - "He even so much as looks at me funny again, I'll kill him."

He walks away from her and she does not even follow. A part of him wanted her to, but the other just wanted to get away as fast as it could. Spike growls and starts running, he does not know where he is going, until he reaches the cemitery. Home, he is home. Yet it doesn't feel like it. Spike looks around hoping for a spot a violence and he is glad when he sees a vampire girl bitting into a boys neck. He runs up to them and pulls the boy away from the vampire whilst saying: -"How about not bitting the locals, pet?" The girl frowns at him and says: -"What you want to share?" He punches her and she falls to the floor. Spike waits for her to get up, he does not want na easy kill. He wants a fight, a decent one. The vampire growls as she starts to run away and he says: -"Hey, no running on the grass!" He shakes his head at the bad pun, he was hanging to much with the scoobies. Spike shakes the thought out of his head and starts running after the girl. When he finally catches up, he throws all his anger into a punch that knocks her out to the ground.

Spike sighs as he kneels to grab her neck, he did not cherish killing his kind. He did not feel good killing anything for that matter, his soul did not want to be a killer. As he is going to snap her neck, something or someone grabs him and throws him into the air. Bloody hell, he shouts as his back hits a tombstone and he falls foward. His senses alert him that who hit him was a slayer. Good another round of kick the Spike he thinks. What did Buffy want now? When he stands, he sees that is not Buffy he is looking at. A Young black haired woman stares back at him while saying: -" Whatcha wanna do to her, vamp?" Spike is static as the slayer circles him in a stalking sexy manner. He does not see the punch coming as he stands admiring her, yet he feels the blow sting against his cheek. He puts his hand up to the side of his face and says: -"Nice punch you got there. Lemme guess. Leather pants, nice right cross, doe eyes, holier-than-thou glower... You must be Faith." The woman shrugs and grins at him while saying: -"Oh, goodie. I'm famous."

He can't but help to notice that she is gorgeous, with her perk boobs and wicked smile. His demon would not mind having a go. Spike sighs and says: -"Was told you were coming. Bit of a misunderstanding here. I'm..." She hits him again while saying: -'Spike. Yeah, we've met before". He groans stepping back from her and tilts his head at her asking: -"We have? I don't think we...' Before he can finish, Faith kicks his stomach. Bloody hell, he pulls back from her and says: -"Bloody hell! What're you doing? I'm on your side." What is it with slayers, did they think he was their personnal punch bag. He is irritated when Faith punches him again and says: -"Yeah? Maybe you haven't heard. I've reformed." He is so angry that he punches her back whilst saying: -"So have I. I reformed way before you did." She punches him again. He is exasperated as he says: -"Stop" and punches her back. They starting fighting and it is out of control violence. Spike sighs, he pushes her back from him and says: -"We're on the same side."

His dick is hard now from the fighting and he wants to punch her unconscious. However, if he does that, he will need to carry her back to the Summer's headquarters. Ergo no drinks for Spike. He listens as she says: -"Please. You think I'm stupid?" Damn right he did. Spike smirks at her and responds: -"Well, yeah." She punches him once again saying: -"You were attacking that girl." He rolls his eyes at her. Faith tries to punch him again, he grabs her fist in the middle of the path to hit his chin. Spike twists her arm around behind her back then wispers in her ear: -"I have a soul." Then he pushes Faith down to the ground and points to the vampire girl saying: -"Thats a vampire. You call yourself a slayer?" The vamp he was chasing is starting to get up now with her vampire face fully on. Spike leans against a tombstone and watches as the vamp lounges at Faith. He laughs as Faith says: -"You should make 'em wear a sign."

She is figthing the vamp girl now, he notices this slayer is much more impulsive than Buffy. He can smell her excitment as she pulls out a stake and finishes the job. Beautifully done he thinks as Faith turn to him and says: - "A soul then, like Angel?" The mention of his grandsire pisses him off and he retorts: -"No. I am nothing like Angel. Angel's dull as a table lamp and... And we have very different coloring!" She is grinning at him with her wicked smile again while saying: -"Okay, champ. So where is Buffy?" Spike sighs he does not want to think about Buffy now. He is not ready to return to slayer central. He just wants a good shot of Jack Daniels and to forget about the hole deal with that git Robin. Spike starts walking away as he says: -"I do not know. Probably, back in her house checking on the potencials." Faith catches up with him, starts walking by his side and asks: -"Where you going then, house is that way?" He looks sideways at her and continues walking as he responds: -"I am out for a game?'

He does not know why he asks her to tag along. She seems like pretty good company to him and lately the only person he had to talk to was Dawn. Maybe, he fancied some adult non-scoobie talk. Spike smirks as she pulls a pack of cigarettes of her back pocket and answers: -"I'm always game." Thanks God she has smokes Spike thinks and asks: -"Can I bum one?" They keep walking side by side as she handles him a cigarette. Spike takes his zippo out of his jeans and he lights it. He can feel her staring at him, eating him up with her eyes as she says: -" Well, I guess you can smoke all you want the big C not really an issue." He smiles at her and answers: -"Teeth get yellow after an eternity. Gotta watch that." They make with the small talk as they decide to head to the Bronze. Spike is glad for the conversation, it takes his mind off of Buffy. They barely talked now, he and Buffy. Spike had been in Sunny D for months and still they did not have a real conversation. They would only talk when there was an issue at hand. Nothing was improving in their relationship. Could he even call it that? Did they have a relationship. Sometimes he thought Buffy was just bearing with his presence out of pity.

Spike is startled when Faith touches his arm saying: -'Hey, champ. Are you even listening to what I am saying?" He smiles at her and mumbles: -"Sorry. Kinda zoned out. The soul goes wonky sometime." The dark slayer looks worried while she says: -"It's okay if you rather be alone. I can go somewhere else." She points to the Bronze entrance, he had not even noticed they had arrived. Spike shakes his head as Faith pulls another cigarette out. He holds his zippo out in front of her and lights the flame. The girl moves closer and lights her cigarette on the flame. She looks hot as hell doing it. Spike looks up and down over her. If he would ever hope to move on, this girl could definetly pull it off. The vampire smirks at the slayer and says: -"Naah, let's keep dacing. Night is Young." He turns away from her as he heads into the club. Faith follows him saying: -"Now you are talking. Though I did not figure you for the dancing type." Spike laughs at her and responds: -"Figuratively speaking."

She laughs right back at him and says: -"So drinks, you paying. Or do I get me some?" He watches as her eyes scavange the crowd for unsuspecting boys that would pay her drinks. Spike grunts and says: -"That won't be necessary." He bumps into someone, than reveals a wallet full of Money. Faith raises her eyebrows at him and says: -"Starting to think you are not so much reformed after all." He smirks and says: -"I have my good days. So come on slayer let us buy you a drink." Spike puts his arm around her shoulder and they strut to the bar. He feels like his old self again as they chug down many cups of Jack Daniels. This night is turning out better than he ever thought it could. Alcohol, smokes, a gorgeous woman at his side. Better than being betrayed and killed by fucking Wood. God, what the bloody hell did Buffy see in that guy? He is pulled out of his thoughts by Faith saying: -"I've met you before, you know." Spike chuckles as he takes another gulp of whisky and says: -"Yeah?" Faith leans closer to him and he can smell cinnamon in her hair as she says: -"I was kinda wearing a different body."

He gets na eyefull of her cleavage and says: -"Pity." His cock twitches at her proximity and he tries to focus on what she is saying: -"You seemed OK with it." Spike gets what she means, chuckles and nods as he says: -"The body swap. With Buffy." Bloddy hell, he had been na idiot thinking Buffy was behind the wheels that night. He listens as she asks: -"She fill you in on that whole deal?" and takes a gulp of his drink before he responds: -"She told me it went down. Failed to mention who was driving her skin around." Faith comes closer to him and runs her finger down his sleeve as she says: -"I may have said a few things..." Spike looks deep into her eyes and recites her own lines: -"Like you could ride me at a gallop 'til my knees buckle, squeeze me 'til I pop like warm champagne. That's not the kind of thing a man forgets." The girl grins at him and says:-"Still can." As she backs away moving her hot little body into the dance floor. His eyes flow her a bit , before he decides to join her.

He is not much for dancing, but bugger that she is worth it. She is bitting her lip, staring at him while moving her hips in the most entincing way. Spike circles around her, his demon screaming to take her. Faith slides her hand on his neck and grabs at the hem of his shirt as she turns around and wiggles her fine little ass at him. It makes it hard for him to focus. It had been so long since he had a woman, he groans. Spike put his hands on her swaying hips trying to force some distance. His dick was hard as hell and he knew she could feel it, but Faith keeps swerving, squirmingher butt barely scraping at his member. He is mad with desire when she turn around with a devil look in her eyes and kisses his bloody neck. Her lips send shivers down his spine and by instinct he pulls her closer, his her circling her waist, her pert boobs pressed to his chest. Spike stares asFaiths tongue darted out slowly to his lower lip. Then he loses it. He grabs her and kisses her roughly. Faith moans into the kiss and Spike feels his dick twitch with desire to have her.

Spike pulls back a bit, it is too intense. His souls nags at him, that is wrong. He pays no mind to it as Faith grips the hair on the back of his head and forces him to keep kissing her. His demon roars inside and Spike runs his hands on her curves. So she liked rough, rough sex he could do that. He grunts as his hands roamed her body down to her bottom. Spike grips her hard firm butt and pulls her flush against him. They both groan at the friction of their body part. They keep kissing, then he pulls back a bit and says: -'Outside." Faith just nods, takes his hand and darts foward towards the exitmumbling: -"It has been way to long." Spike agrees how many months had been since he had sex. He doens't know, too many. The last one was Buffy... Damn it, dont think about her. There would be no more sex with Buffy, he had a god willing woman here. He is pulled out of his thoughts, by Faith grabing the hem of his leather jacket and pulling him into a kiss. Spike takes a firm hold of her forearms and pushes her into the wall. They kiss again and the fire of her consumes him.

Spike slams his body against hers and hits his fist against the wall as he hears her heart beating fast, her blood pumping fast through her veins. The demon wants to bite her, he pulls back and stares at her breathing heavily with her mouth opened. He feels as she pulls down his zíper and takes his cock out of his trousers. Spike closes his eyes as her warm hand squezees it. He kisses her mouth again hungrily as his hands roam inside her pants. Her cunt is dripping wet, her struggles trying to open her trousers, she was making him wild. Faith appeared to have enough of waiting for him, he releases his cock and pulls her pants down to her knees at once while saying: -"Fuck me." He is happy to oblige he guides his dick to her slit and stops the wetness of her is dripping down him, but he stares at her waiting. Faith looks him in the eye and says: -"What you waiting for, fuck me. Fuck me hard against the wall Spike." He does not need a second comand, Spike thrusts fast and hard into the hilt of her pussy. He groans at the warmth of her cunt, it feels like an inferno just like Buffy. He shakes the thought of Buffy's cunt out of his head. Focus on the now Spike, he tells himself and he keeps pumping his dick in and out, hard and fast into Faith's pussy as the girl mumbles: -"Yes, yes... fuck me Spike.. fuck me hard."


	10. Dawn IV

Dawn IV

Previously Parallel time.

She was trying to focus on researching the Hades son deal or Osiris or whatever, but it was boring the hell out of her. Many days had passed and Dawn could swear she had read every single book on the house on the subject. Still no progress. She wished Spike was there to keep her company, but her sister was out training and Giles had said it was not safe for the vampire to be left unwatched. So Spike was out being grounded and babysitted by Wood, a man which he hated. Dawn smiled at least she could make fun of her brother when he returned. Usually, she was glad to hit the books, she loved learning. However, despite the usual stuff, Hell god, Keeper of Darkness, kidnaped his wife, master of death yada yada yada... they had not made many progresson Hades. To her the only thing cool they had found was the three headed dog that belong to Hades... She frowned, tiredly. Sitting at the table Anya, Andrew, Xander and a couple of potencials had their noses deep into the research. Maybe it was okay if Dawn took a break, she really needed a break. Dawn's mind wandered back to Spike. He had said his family, the Stuarts were decendants of Kings and Queens.

The blue eyed girl looks sideways at the rest of the research party, then turns her eyes back to her notebook. Dawn had thought he was joking, but she types the name and there it was –The Stuarts, their sigil and history... from Scotland to England and even before that. Dawn snorted, it was weird to think of Spike as a member of a long lost royal family. Spike, the bloody fucking prince. She was yearning for when he got back so she could make fun of him. Dawn frowned her eyes at the screen, did this mean some how that she herself had blue blood runing through her veins? She tried searching more about the Stuarts and managed to find registry of William Stuart: born in 1850, under Queen Victoria's rule. There was a funny picture of him, dressed out like Giles that made her laugh out loud. Xander heard her, his head picked out of his book and he glaced at her screen. She had no time to cover it, the boy was already making fun: "Hey, what is that? Spikey playing Randy?" Xander grabs her notebook away from her as he says:- "It says royalty? Spike can't be royalty." Dawn frowns and tries to take the notebook away from the git as she says: -"Well he is... and so am I by extension, so I comand you to give it back".

Xander looks at her at laughs loudly: - "Yeah right.'' He turns to Anya and says: - "Do you believe this shit? Spike told Dawn that they are royalty. He even built a site, look." He showed Anya her notebook as Dawn kept hitting his large back, trying to get her notebook and screaming: -"Give it back, give it back!" Willow arrived just when Dawn had jumped onto Xander's back. The witch used her stern voice to order them to stop as Anya held the notebook and said: -"It looks leggit." A girl stepped in right after Willow and the witch said: -"This is a very nice way to meet a new guest. What are you guys doing?" Dawn looks at her feet and hears as Xanders apologizes: -"Sorry, Wills. What you got there another potencial slayer?" Dawn raises her head to see Willow nod and says: -"She just got attacked by bringers. Me and Faith rescued her." Xander weezes his way out of trouble saying: -"Well, let's get you settled then. A bath is just what you need." Dawn glares at him as he passes by her. Damn it, now she is left to explain. Willow is staring at her and Dawn says: -" What? He started it, he grabbed my notebook."

Anya hands her notebook back and says: - "Is this true?" Dawn nods, because not talking meant less trouble. She is confused when Anya patts her back and adds: - "Well, that can be the way then." Willow frowns, approaches them and says: -"What? What is in the notebook Dawn?" Stupid Andrew intervenes saying: -"Apparently, Spike and Dawn have blue blood." Dawn stares as Willow's eyes widen, yet she does not understand so she asks: -"What way? What are you guys talking about." Anya rolls her eyes while saying: -"About using your royal blood to contat Hades, you kinda slow for a potencial Queen. I am glad you have no kingdom." The ex-demon leaves to go to the kitchen. Dawn looks bewildered at Willow. She is glad as Xander rejoins them and repeats the question: -"What?" Willow shrugs and says: -"Gods relate to human Kings and Queens. Some even say queens and kings are descendants of Gods themselves. It means... It means that with some blood from Dawn, we could probably summon Hades." Dawn growls What is it with people wanting to use her blood to do weird things.

Anya comes back from the kitchen drinking apple juice and adds: -"But with the inbreeding and all, being a Kings descent it pretty much means nothing these days." They all frowns at Anya, but she continues: -"Well, Like you Dawnie. You could be the great great great great great great grandaugther of a King, that by his turn was the great great great son of a God, but by then it would not mean so much. Not with that much human blood in between." Willow interrupts her: - "But still it could work... I mean Hades won't be so mad, if you are the one to call... That is if you do have royal blood in your veins." Dawn nods and agrees: -"I say let's do it." Xander intervenes and says: - "This is madness, we should just wait for Spike to get back and make him do it." Just then Giles speaks: -"We can't wait for Spike. We will do it now. Are you up for it Dawn?" She had not noticed the watcher was there standing at the hall listening to what they were saying. Dawn nods once again, it soothes her when Willow says: -"We just need some candles, salt, a recepient and a bit of her blood." Xander seems worried as he says: -"What if she doesn't have kings blood? Spike is a liar."

Anya rolls her eyes and says: -"It is not like we can find another way, Xander. We have been researching for weeks. This is the only way, besides anything goes wrong we throw Andrew in as a tribute." The young girl feels panic start to rise as people start moving to get stuff for the ritual. She turns to Giles and asks: -"Where is Buffy?" The watcher does not look at her as he answers: -"She went to get Spike." Dawn wishes her brother and sister were there with her and hopes they get home soon. Anya handles a knife to her as Willow starts chanting and making the circle of salt around her. All the potencials are looking at them from the safe distance of the kitchen. Willow puts a recipent in front of her and nods at her to go ahead. The candles are already lite and Willow is muttering nonsense by the time her sister arrives. Dawn waves at Buffy from inside the circle, where she stands with a silver knife. She can not speak during the ritual, Willow told her. So Xander is the one left explanning: -"Seems that little Spike has royal blood, meaning Dawn has royal blood, meaning Osiris/Hades/what not will not be bothered with her calling to him."

Dawn smiles at her sister shocked face and it helps to muster her courage. She cuts her hand and lets her blood fall to the recipient. Outside the circle, Buffy exclaims: -'What the fucking hell!? Stop." Dawn had never seen her sister cuss like that, she snorts as Xander patts Buffy in the back and says: -"Yeah, my feelings were the same". They can not stop. Dawn tries to focus on the ritual, the recipiente is full of her blood, so she begins her pray: -"Blood of Kings to open gates. Hear me! Keeper of darkness. Blessed be your Kingdom, master of all our fates! Osiris come beforth, head my prayers. Hades, guardian of the underword, grant me grace of your divinity." Dawn looks around and nothing happens. She can see Buffy is screaming at Giles, but she can not hear what her sister is saying. Suddenly, all the flames of their candles extinguish. Dawn notices there is a great big ball of fiery flames floating in the center of her living room right in front of her. She gasps at it and tries to back away, but at her back Willow says: - No, stand inside the circle Dawn.' She does not know why she can hear Willow and not Buffy and the rest of them.

Dawn tries to stays still as a thundering voice comes from the fire: -"You summed me again, witch". Dawn looks around and then to fire she steps a little closer and says: -"Sorry. It was me." The voice inside the fire laughs: "You have the blood of a king you say, but where is your kingdom?" Dawn looks at Willow, she does not know what to say. She jumps a little as the scary voice continues: -"Well, you summoned, now speak child. The blood of Kings I can see it is there, but very faint... Speak, so I can know your lineage!" It is an order, Dawn knows. Yet she exitates on answering. She looks to Willow once again. The witch is saying speak... JUST speak. Dawn does not want to, she does not know why... but she needs to, so she puffs her chest out and says: -"I am Dawn, the key of the universe, sister half to the slayer line, half to the Stuart line." Dawn did not know why the words came in such fashion. She was just glad they did, she smile at her sister. Buffy now was looking at her with daggers in her eyes. Dawn tried to focus on the less dangerous fiery ball. The voice within the fire seemed calmer and softer as it stated: -"Dawn, where is William? Why it ain't he that calls?"

Dawn looks to Willow and shrugs. The witch mutter for her to be quick. Right, she has to ask him something. Dawn tries to think what is it... is there in the back of her mind somewhere. Her eyes grow larger as the firy ball begins to take shape. She can not think straight it frightens her. She looks to Willow, but she can not hear what the witch is saying... When she looks back there is a man standing in front of her ... a strong muscled man with curly black jet hair, a well trimed bearded and striking blue eyes. He stands too tall above her staring down at her. Dawn looks away from his eyes and says: -"Hades forgive me. I called upon your grace to ask a question which fled my mind at your presence. My sister figths the First and the beljoxas eye said it can only be defeated..." She is amazed when the God finishes her sentence saying: "By my son I know." Did Hades just smirk at her? Dawn sighs and says: -"So can you talk to him? Can we talk to him? Which son is it?"

Hades laughs at her, puts his hand on her head and messes up her hair. Dawn stares at him angrily as the God says: -"You do resemble him a lot." The black robes he wears glaze through the floor as he turns away from her. It reminds her of Spike's coat. Dawn is desperate as she says: -"Wait, you did not answer me." The God looks over his right shoulder and smirks at her: -"Yes I did. Tell my son that when the time comes, I will be waiting for his call." Dawn panics as Hades figures start to turn into fire again. She did not get that answer, Dawn screams: -" Wait! Who is your son!?" She wimpers as the voice from the fire ball says: -"Do not call other Gods, you have only half his blood, not hardly enough." Then puff he dissapears out of thin air. In an instant, her sister is grabbing her arms, shaking her and asking: -"Are you out of your mind? You okay?' Dawn doesn't care, she says: -"I am fine, Buffy." Then she turns, smiles at Willow and says: - "That was awe-someeeee! He was so big. Did you see the size of him?"

Xander is the one to answer: - "We saw nothing just a big fiery light". Giles squints his eyes at her and ask: -"You don't mean... You didn't see hades himself, did you?" Anya just smiles saying: - "He is a cutie isn't he? What? Everybody says so. Nerver saw him myself, but.." Dawn looks at Willow and knows she saw him too. She ignores the rest of them, goes to the witch and says: -"You saw him right? Did you see he messed with my hair? I did not get the answer he gave me... He kept asking why Spike hadnt been the one to call and said that I look like Spike... So I think it will work right, if spike calls?" Willow remained silent just staring at Dawn. Buffy was the one to speak saying: -" You are in so much trouble... all of you. Couldn't you wait for me and Spike to get here? Why would it work with Spike?" Before her sister can continue the questioning, Dawn says:- "Well is because he has kings blood, isn't that right Willow?" The with closes her mouth, than opens again, then closes once more before saying: -"Well, I don't... Yes... I don't think... the reason... Oh God, he looked just so much like Spike. You know... Spike with lots of black curly hair and the eyes."

Willow was now baking up and sitting down on the couch. Then it hit Dawn too, blue eyes -you look like him - where is William? Spike was HADES son! What the hell... her brother had some explaining to do. Giles seems to have got it too as he frowns and says: -" You can not mean that Spike could possibly be a son of Hades. Let alone the one we are looking for" Dawn beams up at the watcher and says: -"Thats exactly what she is saying and it makes sense. Hades said he wanted William to call, then he said that when the time came he would be for his son call. And he total smircked at me." Aaaah, Dawn was so excited she could have screamed, but Giles did not seemed thrilled as he said: -"Well, then we are fucked. Spike is gone." It seems that her heart is stabbed and Dawn stutters: -"Wha-at.. What do you mean g-gone?" Buffy steps foward and asks: -"He did not come back home?" Dawn tries to hold back her tears as she shakes her head negatively. Her sister is looks at her and says: -"Don't worry, I will bring him home." At their back, Giles calls: -"Buffy, I..." Her sister interrupts him by saying: -" He's alive. Spike's alive. Wood failed."

The sentence confuses Dawn, when was her brother ever alive or in danger of being not alive. Xander voices her questions: -"Alive? So Spike is not dead anymore or..?" Giles interrupts Xander by saying: -"Buffy, I understand your anger, but you still need to learn..."Dawn is in shock when her sister reponds at Giles: -" No, I think you've taught me everything I need to know." Buffy turns to Willow and says: -"I need to go get Spike, before he gets into any more trouble. You sure that he is Hade's son?" Willow nods and says: -'He is. I think that is why the First was after him so bad. It knew Spike could beat him, it wanted to break him" It made some sense to Dawn, but it still worried the youngest Summer girl. Dawn gulps as Xander asks: -"Why did the First not Kill Spike than? I mean it had him for quite a while..." Buffy winces and Anya answers saying: -"Silly, silly boy... who ever be stupid enough to kill the son of a God, let alone a son of Hades." Dawn sighs and asks: -"So he isn't in any danger then?"

Willow shakes her head and answers: -"I don't know... but Buffy, on the way back... me and Faith rescued a girl, she was running away from bringers. Seemed pretty scared..." Dawn frowns Faith, she hates that girl. She listens as Buffy says: -"Is the girl alright? where is Faith?" Willow answers: -"She went patrolling." Dawn can not understand why are they talking about Faith, when they need to get her brother back. Dawn protests saying: -"Enough about Faith... What about Spike?" Buffy sighs, heads for the front door, while saying: -"I am on it". Giles protests: -"Buffy, wait..." but her sister doesn't listen and is out the door in na instant. Dawn crosses her arms over her chest and says: -"So Giles, care to explain? Where is my brother I thought you said Buffy was out to get him..." The watcher takes out his glasses, starts to clean them and Dawn knows that he has screwed up. She hopes her brother is okay.


	11. Buffy IV

**Buffy IV**

Her boots stomped hard against the pavement as she rushed her steps through the streets of Sunnydale. Buffy had already made her way on their usual spots in the cemitery, the usual tacky filthy bars and nothing of Spike. The vampire had seemed really pissed off at the whole Giles and Robin schemes, maybe he had left town. Her heart constricted at the thought... or maybe the First had gotten a hold of him again. The slayer growled, maybe she could get Faith to help track him. Buffy groans if I was Faith where would I be? The Bronze is the first place that pops into her mind, so she starts heading that way. At every corner she looks around checking for a glimpse of him. The son of Hades they had said... How could Spike be that? Why did he not tell her? He would have some explaining to do that vampire... soul or no soul he was still omiting too much more than Buffy cared to endure. In her book that was as good as lying to her face... Like Giles, her ex-watcher had lied to her, tried to trick her while Wood tried to kill Spike... God damn it, she had enough of people hiding things from her. He could have been dust.

Buffy speeds up her pace, her hearts beats anxiously on her chest. If Spike is Hades son and the Beljoxas Eye said he could win over the First, then Spike was in danger serious danger. Buffy was glad to see the Bronze's sign and hoped she could find Faith quickly. Or even Spike if she was lucky, though she knew he did not hang much at the Bronze anymore. The slayer enters the club and goes straight to the bar. She describes Spike to the bartender and for her luck he says: -"Yeah, Billy idol wanna be? Went out the back door. You might still catch him, but I would lose him if I were you. Looks like trouble." Buffy says: -"Thanks." And turns away from the bar, she rushes through the crowd to get to the back door. He was here, maybe she can still catch up. Maybe he is already on his way home. Buffy steps out into the alley and is frozen to the spot. In less then one minute she goes from worried sick over him, to feeling nothing... nothing but horror. There is a light buzz in her ear as she stares at the sight before her mouth agape. Spike is fucking Faith against the wall. Buffy can not believe her eyes, she blinks twice but the image prevails. She needs to stop this, she needs to say something to stop, but words don't come.

Her body seems glued to the ground and she stares in disbelief. She can hear the girl mumbling:- "Yes, yes... fuck me Spike.. fuck me hard." Buffy does not know why, but it makes her laughs loudly. Is her life a joke? The vampire growls, sees her and comes... He fucking came inside her, the slayer feels enraged. He is still inside her when Buffy fuels all her anger in her voice and says: -"Faith, see you found another ex of mine to jump upon. That was quick. Don't you get tired of scraping for my remains." While she says that, Spike is pulling his dick out and tugging it inside his pants. The sight makes her stomach churn, her eyes water and throat constricts. She can barely look at him, yet she can not turn her eyes away. The slayer can feel the tension throughout her body and she wants to kill him for it. He is getting closer now, slowly getting near, so she steps back. She wants to scream as he dares say: -"Buffy... Luv, we did not meant to hurt you." We who the fuck... is We, now! It felt like being stabbed through the heart, not that she ever had been stabbed through the heart, but she had been shot, she had drowned, died and the kind of pain Spike provide was just getting better and better.

Buffy snorted and retorted: -"Like you ever could hurt me, Spike. Either of you... I mean look at her, Faith just jumps on the first dick she can find... and you..." How could you? Buffy thinks, but does not ask. The next words slitther through her mouth with anger: -" You are both be... both beneath me." She did not mean her voice to crack,yet it did... She was trying hard to keep back her tears while she said those words. Buffy did not know why, but she could not handdle this. Buffy hated him. She would not cry not in front of him, and definetly not in front of her... Faith, just loved screwing her life. Buffy turned away from his blue sorry eyes and started running in slayer full speed. She needed to get away from this pain. As she ran, the slayer could hear Spike shouting her name, telling her to wait. He was running after her and it made her run faster than she thought possible. Images of Spike kissing Faith were playing like a nightmare in her head, Buffy tried to shake them of her mind. Tears were streaming freely down her face, when her legs gave out.

She went down full speed, hands and knees scraping against the pavement. Buffy could still feel the knots on her stomach, on her throat and on her heart. She layed the ground unmoving and felt her force being drained out of her. She could not handle this feelings, she sobbed and stared at her bleeding hand. Exausted, Buffy closed her eyes feeling the asphalt scrapping against her cheek. But the images were still there at the back of her eyelids, she wanted to scream. She feels the hate for him bubbling up in her veins. When he went to Anya it had hurt, but now he is supposed to be different... He is supposed to have a soul. She did not notice Spike had caught up with her, until he was pulling her upward from the ground while saying: -"Your hands and knees are bleeding, pet." His voice sounds concerned and it makes her sick. Why couldn't he just leave her, couldn't he see that she was in pain. She wrenched her arm out of his grasp and stared at him, her eyes filled with disgust whilst she said: -"Don't touch me. Ever.. again."

Spike recoiled taking a step back with his hands up in the air. The look of hurt on his face, like a little lost puppy dog, did not soften her heart. The slayer knew better, she knew this dog could bite and it had done so more than once. Buffy did not care, Spike could cry her a fucking river. She frowned as he said: -"If you don't care why would you run off like that... We both know, you don't love me. This is insane, we are not even together. We never were, luv." Buffy stood up straight, the cuts on her knees and hands stinging like the fire in her heart ... and she slapped him. It was the first time, Spike had driven her mad many times and hurt her beyond what she thought she could endure, but this was the first time she had ever slapped him. Buffy watched as he stared back at her with tears in his blue fucking eyes and hand to his face. The slayer knew it hurt, she had put all her rage in that slap. It surprised her that he was still standing. Buffy squints her eyes at him and says: -"I am not your 'luv'. I am not talking this out with you. I got five words for you: I – do – NOT – care." He is looking at his own feet as he mumbles: -"That's four words."

It pisses her off beyond repair. Buffy turns her back on him as she shouts: -"Fuck you, Spike!" and walks away. With every step she wants to shatter herself to the ground. But if her lying there, had given him the oportunity to catch up... then she would force herself to walk... She would walk home, have a bath and sleep it out. It sounded like a good plan to the slayer, so Buffy kept walking trying to ignore that he was following her. She could feel his presence at her back and she hated him. Her hands clung to her own clothes as she kept a steady walk. This was exactly why she could never love him. He was unstable, unreliable, evil. Buffy believed he took pleasure in her hurt. After Angel, she had been completly emotionally shut down. It had lead to the fiasco with Riley and then there was him... All sweet and playing the vampire in love.. Buffy snorted, yeah right like vampire's could love. Angelus did not love her, she remembered it well. The slayer would have been foolish to think Spike could ever love her without a soul and now that he had a soul look at what he did. The image of Spike thrusting himself upon Faith comes back to her mind and she blinks her eyes twice trying to shake it off.

Her heart is beating wildly on her chest as they arrive at revelo drive. He is still following. She hates him. HATES, hates... could never love him... did not care, did not care. Yet the tears kept on falling and her heart hurt like hell. Spike plunged his way into her heart like a knife and now was slowly twisting the blade, itching his way out of her heart. Buffy was sure that was his plan. As they approach the house, she turns abruptly, stares at him and says: -"Why are you following me? Go to you crypt, go out of Sunnydale, go to Africa, go to hell if I care!" Spike watches her with his jaw clenched. She can see the pink print her hand made against his marble white cheek. She knows if he leaves, she will have to track him down. They need him to fight the first, buta t the moment she does not care. She wants to hurt him. The knot on her stomach lessens as he says: -"I am not leaving."

Buffy glares back at him and asks: -"Why the hell not? Aren't you done yet... You want to fuck all the people I know? What is next Willow? I don't think she swings that way. So you better scatter off, unless you want to try Xander. Cause Giles you know, pretty much wants you dead. As do I right now." To her dismay, he remains silent. The slayer wants to punch him repeatedly in the face, but Buffy knows the slap had hurt him much already. Spike is there looking inocent, staring at his own feet. She wants to strangle him to death, if he could breath she would. The slayer pulls out her stake and fist grabs his t-shirt pulling him to her. It makes him look at her as she yells: -"Say something! God dam you!" He is still standing there saying nothing. Idiot vampire she thinks as she stares at his blank blue eyes and whispers: -"How could you?" Was this some kind of revenge on the count that she went out with Wood. To her frustration, Spike replies bitterly: -"It had been too long since I had a woman, Buffy." She releases the hold of his shirt and steps back as he continues: - "It is not like you and I would ever get together again, not after..."

She interrupts him holding her hand up, how dare him bring up the attempted rape at this time. Buffy shakes her head, tears spring again in her eyes and she doesn't try to hide the anguish in her words as she says: -"This is you saying that you fucked Faith, because I would not open my legs up to you?" Spike doens't answer and fucking rolls his eyes at her. Buffy is enraged and keeps demanding: - "Speak up, Spike. Enligthen me why the hell would you think fucking with Faith was in ANY way okay?" Spike stares at her and says: -"You are blowing this out of proportion. Not two days ago you were on a date with principal Wood and I said nothing." Buffy laughed loud and wildly at his face as she said: -"Nothing!? Nothing!? You joking right. You fucking threatened to leave town, Spike. And I told you... I told you I needed you... Right now I r-rather.. I ra-ther you had left." She was not satisfied that her voice cracked at the end and that tears where once again falling down her face. The slayer rubs her tears off with the back of her hand as Spike says: -"Well, I am sorry, but I am staying."

To her disapointment, he turns his back on her and starts heading up inside her house. Buffy shouts at him: -"Don't you dare walk away from me. I am not done." He looks at her over his shoulder and says: -"Too bad because I am done, Buffy." New depths of pain that is what he was given her, Spike had said that to her once and that was him dishing out the same. The slayer rushed up and grabbed his wrist before it turned the knob on her door. Buffy stared at him and asked: -"Did you think what could I do that would hurt Buffy more? Is this pay back for my date with wood? Because if it is... great job!" He did not answer, just stared at her hand holding his wrist. Buffy released her grip and sighed. She felt numb inside. Was this it? Was this how they would end? The knot on her throat made it difficult to breathe, she stared at his hand and hoped he would not turn the knob. Yet he did, she heard the click and listened as he said: -"I am sorry, Buffy... for everything." Buffy closes her eyes and leans against the wall, listening as the door closes shut. She slides down to sit as her heart shatters, that's why you can never love him, that's why she repeats to herself.


	12. Spike IV

Spike IV

Exausted, Spike drags his feet as he walk into the house through the front door. Dawn Willow, Faith, Giles and a potencial are at the dining room table, he nods at them. He is glad that the second slayer got home safe and that Buffy did not want a fight with the girl, but why would she. Buffy did not love him. Spike had to keep repeating that to himself to get through his thick head. As he makes his way across the living room, Dawn steps in front of him. He looks at her in a questioning manner, but she is the one to pose questions: -"Where were you? We saw you discussing outside? Faith arrived saying you were figthing? Something happened? Why hasn't Buffy come in?" She puts her hand on his shoulder, gets on the point of her feet and looks over his shoulder to the door. He doesn't know what to answer. Spike does not want to be the one to tell, he fucked things up with Buffy again. Nervertheless, he takes advantage she stopped the rant of questions to say: -"Let's just say it was a rough night. I am off to bed now." Before he can make himself scarce, Giles calls out to him: -" Spike, we seemed to have come upon a little parch of information indicating that you are the son of Hades. Is that correct?"

Spike growled, now this. In all the times they had to discover this piece of shit from his past, why now? His demon is filled with anger, but Spike was too tired to fight. So the vampire protested loudly: -" That fucking idiot. Hades! Is - not - my - father. My father died when I was 10. Now if I can be excused. I had a rough night. One where you tried to fucking kill me. I turning in for the night." He is surprised when he hears Buffy's stern voice: -"No, you are not." Spike turns around to her, to be meet by the face of the slayer. The face she weared so well, when she meant business. He sighs tiredly as she says:-"The mission is what matters. And it seems you got some explaining to do as usual." Spike nods and heads for the living room, he hears Giles ask: -"So, are you Hades son?" The vampire grumbles low and throws himself in the couch. He looks up to the ceiling in defeat as he says: -"He claims to be..." Giles sounds exasperated when he asks: -"What does that mean exactly? Spike leans foward rubbs his face on his hands, please kill me now he thinks as he answers: -"I don't know. He claims it. I don't reconize it... Its a thing. I do not see how is this helpfull to the mission?" Spike says that directed to Buffy, but he dares not to look at her.

He frowns as Willow says: -"The Beljoxa's eye said that the First could be stopped by Hades' son, if such son could fix the line of Slayers..." Dawn interrupts the witch saying:-"Or make the First submit to him. Do that it sounds way cooler!" He never heard that one before. There were always prophecies, since he was very little. They came and went, not always as prophessed, but not without taking lives. He was already burned out of energy, but to his disgrace, Giles added: -"Where you aware of this?" It seemed pretty much and accusation to Spike and he had it with those. He stood up and said: -"No. I do not care what this thing said ... And I do not care about the fucking mission." He stared straight at Buffy, but she would not look him in the eye. Spike breathed out all the air from his lungs, looked around the room and added: -"I am not Hades son. I am not your guy. Can I leave now? Or is something else being discussed?" Spike growls as the potencial raises her hand and asks: -"Is the First the same person as the man that attacked me?"

What is this girl talking about, Spike shakes his head and gets up to leave. However, once again the Slayer denies him saying: -"Sit down, Spike." He groans, but sits down just the same. Willow is the one to answer the potencial saying: -"No, the first is incorporeal. But I guess we need to talk about that, Buffy. Shannon was attacked by bringers and another guy – dressed as a priest, Faith managed to save her." He watches Buffy flinch at the mention of Faith's name. The dark haired girl is smart to be leaning against the wall trying to stay out of Buffy's sight. It surprises him when Buffy interrupts the witch saying: -"Yeah, Faith. We are all thrilled to have her back. Can you fucking leave my house now?" He feels uneasy when Faith steps out of the dark corner of the room with her chest out in a chalenging way while saying: -"I was under the impression that I was needed here. If you want me gone, I'm out of here." To his dismay Buffy takes menacing steps closer to the girl and says: -"Well, you are wrong. No one needs you here, so get gone." Spike steps in between the slayers and says to Faith: -"She does not mean that. All help is needed."

His heart feels heavy as Buffy laughs and says: -"Oh, look at you two getting along so well. Never thought you would have on of my exes defend you, Faith." Gladly, Dawn interrupts saying: -"Buffy, what is going on?" and Giles says: "Buffy, this is extermely out of line. Faith is here to help." He can see that the slayer is bitting her own tongue, hatred pours out of her eyes like she is going to hit something. Spike sighs, steps in front of her face waiting for the hit, but it doesn't come. He opens his eyes to see that Willow had grabbed Buffy's arm and was now saying softly: -"Shannon says the preacher guy sent you a message that he had something of yours. It could be something to help in the fight. We are all here to help in the fight, Buffy." He watches as she nods, it is time to squeal his way out of this room. As the discussion about the new enemy goes on Spike makes his way to the basement. He hits the cot heavily with thud and metal does some squeaking. Spike hates this thing, but he is glad to finally be laying in it... away from the drama. He tries to still his mind and not think about anything. Spike focuses closing his eyes and steading his breathing, but it does not work.

Spike tosses and turns in his cot making it squeak and causing much more disturbance. His mind keeps wheeling back to the look on Buffy's face, when she had seen them. In less then one minute he had gone from felling happy, to feeling nothing... nothing but pain. That was what his relationship with buffy brougth them, nothing but pain. Till there is nothing left she had said and she was right. Buffy was right. He had to pull away from her, he could not keep hurting the girl. Spike sighed he had been foolish to think that they had stood a chance and that the soul would change anything. Buffy valued the soul so much, but Spike knew it did not matter. He had loved her without it, like he loved her now. The soul had not kept him from hurting her once again and it had not made her trust him. She would never love him. He was beneath her she had said so... twice now. Pain and hell was all they had to offer each other.

It had worried him sick, when she was lying at the middle of the road her hands and knees scraped and bleeding. There she was, crying in the middle of the road, a sitting duck for any vampire that came. He wanted to clean them out, the bruises... to hug her and kiss her, but she had said don't touch me ever again. And by hell on Earth, Spike was going to ablige to her request. He had put that girl through too much. He would never touch her again. He would fight the first and if he survived... Spike would say his goodbyes. He fell asleep with that thought in mind and woke up with the same thought in his mind, but with a pissed-off Dawn staring at him. She lite a match near his face and he jumped back from it. He growled low at her and Dawn snorted as she said: -"You blew it yet again, sparky." Spike ran his hand through his hair and nodded. He felt a knot on his throat remembering Buffy's face. Dawn sat down by his side and said: -"I am starting to think that you have an uncontrolable urge to hurt my sister. Maybe we should get you a chip for that."

He smiled at that. It would definetly solve his problems having a chip that kept him from hurting Buffy. He kept silent as Dawn said: -"Why did you have sex with Faith?" Spike looked at his sister and shook his head, this question was out of line. He did not have to explain. Spike stood up and started pacing whilst saying: -"It's... it's not like.. Me and Buffy, we are not dating... nor shagging.. nor anything. So I wanted to kiss a woman, it is not like Buffy loves me. I thought she could care less. I did not know she would catch the bloody show." His sister was shaking her head at him as she said: -"Oh please. You don't even believe in this ridiculous excuse your brain is giving. Off course she loves you" Spike closes his fists, opens his arms and roars to the ceiling. Bloody Summer women messing with his brain, he stares at Dawn and spells it out: -"Buffy –does – not – love – me., Dawn. I can be with other women." It exasperates him, when niblet says: -"You blew it again, sparky. She cried all night." Spike sighs, sits down, rubbs his hands against his face and mumbles: - "I know. I blew it."

Spike looks at Dawn sideways and says: -"I do not know what to do. I am starting to think me and your sister need to be as far away from each other that we can get." Dawn hits him hard across his right arm and says: -"Stop that right now. There will be no more leaving." The vampire growls and replies: -"I am serious, lil bit. This with your sister... me here is not doing anyone good. After this apocalipse..." Dawn stops him, hitting him again while saying: -"Don't say that... Like I said: there will be no leaving. Are you an idiot.? Buffy wants you here. I just told you she cried all night. She loves you, moron." Spike hangs his head in defeat and says: -"No, she doesn't. Buffy told me she can not love me, niblet." The youngest sumer girl looks a him in despair and insists: -"She does. It is just hard for her to admit... I do not know why. We just need to find out why and fix it." Spike thought Dawn was fucking crazy, he snorted and said: - "Buffy told me countless times that she did not love, Dawn. Ever since I found that I loved her, countless times I screamed my love into the universe, into her face. I spent all my time trying to prove my love, proving I love her..." Dawn stops him and says: - "And you prove it by sleeping with Buffy's friends."

Spike rolls his eyes and ignores her comment as he continues: -"We got to face it, Dawn. There is no happing ending for me and you sister. My love for Buffy it just hurts her, because she doesn't... because she can't love me back." Dawn slaps his head and he frowns at her saying: -"She does not want me Dawn. What am I supposed to do? I can not force her to want me. And lets remembered I fucking tried that... I should had never come back in the first place." She hits him again and he growls at her. Dawn sticks her tongue out at him and says: -"What about me? You forget you are stuck with a little sister now. Me, you and Buffy are supposed to be a family. I know we are. It is not like you can erase the past, but we can build our future. If you would... what? What is that look on your face?" Spike was staring at Dawn, mouth agaped in wonder. How could he have been so silly not to think about that before. He smiles at her and says: -"I got a brillant idea." The girl stares back at him and asks:-"Ahn?" Spike smirks at her and says: -"I thought of a way to fix things!"

At that Dawn stood up and backed away from him while saying: -"Please, do not say this brilliant idea involves magic." He stood up with her and kept stepping towards her. Spike grabs a soft hold of Dawn's hands and says: -" Hear me out on this, nibblet." The girl shakes her head negatively at him and mumbles: -"No, no, no... You now how bad things can go." He tilts his head at her and tries to look as innocent as he can as he states his idea: -"I could go back in time and keep Buffy from dying. Then the slayer line would not be broken... and by doing that I would be fullfilling the Beljoxa's eye profecy." Dawn takes her hands off his and points a finger at him while saying: -"Aha, profecy! So you do admit you are Hades' son!" Spike growls, shakes his head negatively and says: -"Never! Hate that wanker." Dawn smiles and says: -'I thought he was great, a little bit scary and authoritarian, but nice... like he asked why you did not call? So I guess he misses you." The vampire rolls his eyes and retorts: -"You trying to change the subject. You have to help me, this time travel thing could work. Go get Willow! Do not tell, Buffy or anyone for that matter."

The girl was not moving, just standing that looking at him. Spike frowned and said: -"What? This is a good ideia, niblet. We can save Buffy. We can save your mum for all I know." He could see that he had gotten her there, she hesitates looking up to the basement door and then to him, before saying: -"You don't that, that you would be able to save them. It could make things worse, it could..." He interrupts her saying: -"You don't know that either, it can make things better. Save us all from loads of pain, I mean they would not have to die, Dawn.' He does not give her time to ponder and adds: -"Just go and get Willow... we will talk to her, get her opinion, see if it is possible..." Dawn stares at him through squinted eyes. Spike knows she is doubting him, but he hopes that the promisse of Joyce is enough to have her curious. She raises her eyebrowns at him as she says: -"I will get Willow and you will promise that of she says it can not be done... if there is any kind of risk at all... You will back down and you won't try it, not even think about it." He nods at her and she says: -"I will need more than that, son of Hades. Swear by your mother"

Spike rolls his eyes and says: -"By my dead mother I promisse if it can be done, I will not try it." Dawn slaps his arm and says: -"And if there are any risks." He stares at her and says: - "Yeah, you got it kid. Now get going." She rolls her eyes and says: -"Rude much! Is not because you are royalty that people have to be running around during errands for you!" He gives her a mock laugh at her attempt to make fun at him and signals with his hands for her to leave. Dawn laughs as she climbs up the stairs and adds: -"By the way, talking about errands... your father said that when the time comes, he will be waiting for your call." Spike roars as he answers: -" Hades is not my father!", but the girl is already out of the basement and he plops down into the cot once again sulking.


	13. Dawn V

Dawn V

Getting Willow down the basement had been no easy task. Dawn did not know why the witch had been so resistant, is not like Spike could bite. However, the witch did not buy any of her excuses to go down the basement. And well, she could not very well say - Hey Willow, we need you to do a spell that will get Spike back to the past! The witch would have laughed at her face and go straight to Buffy or worse Giles... Dawn still had mixed feelings towards the watcher, trying to kill Spike did not rank high in her list of people who to trust. Yet she knew the old man was just trying to proctect her sister. Still Dawn thought she had to protect both Spike and Buffy... maybe from each other too. She sighed as Willow lingered at the door of the basement and said: -"Maybe we should wait for Buffy to get back from school." The blue eyed girl smiled and said: -"Nonsense, it is fine. She won't mind, it is better we get this done now." The red headed girl looks suspiciously at her and Dawn adds: -"It is fine. We just need you to magic up Spike's shacles to be a little bit more resistant. It is no biggie. Easy job, we do not need to bother her."

The witch looks concerned as she says: - "Maybe we should ask giles then..." Dawn frowns and firmly says: -"Giles hates him... You know that, Willow. Seriously, it is a small job. It will be fine, Buffy wants it done. She told me." It is a lie, but a white lie at that... just to get Willow to the basement. They descend the stairs slowly and Willow stops midtrack seeing Spike is not in chains, obviously. The witch takes a step back and Dawn puts her hand in the Willow's back and saying: -"It is fine, he don't bite." She thinks Willow is going to run up the stairs, so she is glad when Spike finally speaks: -"Willow, I got an ideia of how to stop the first." Dawn smiles at Willow and nods. The witch is not thrilled as Spike explains his meaning. But Dawn asures her, while holding her hand that everything is fine. Willow looks at them as if they are mad and says: -"It is too dangerous. Messing with time I mean..." Her hopes are crushed and she looks at Spike and says: -" Oh well, we tried. Okay lets go." She turns her back, hoping this is over... that he would let it go. However, her brother has other ideias.

She growls as Spike asks: -"So it is possible? I mean the beljoxas eye said that Hades son could fix the slayer line." Dawn squints her eyes at him and says: -"Prophecys are wonky Spike. We never know what they mean. You know that. What if you go and stuff don't work out.'" Dawn's heart feels heavy on her chest as Willow says: -" Dawn is right. It is possible, but I don't know... Too much could go wrong. You could alter stuff and make it worse... Even if I managed to sent you back on time... there is no telling if I could get you back". The Young Summer's girl rolls her eyes as Spike says: -"You will find a way red." She shakes her head, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she says: -"You promissed..; You promissed you would not do it, if it was not possible." This is too much, it felt like he was leaving all over again. She stared at her brother as Willow said: -"Nobody is doing anything, Dawnie." However, by the look of Spike's face she knew that he was determined. He would not stop. Her brother would never stop until he got what he wanted. Dawn protested, her voice catching her despair as she called him upo n his shit: - "SPIKE!"

Her brother made his best impression of a good guy as he said softly: -"We are just talking is a possibility.. I mean... We could save Buffy, we could save Joyce.. and even Tara I suppose." It is a low blow and Dawn now realises what he is doing... She looks at Willow and sees the witches resolve is turning into mush. God damn it, Spike, Dawn thinks as she says: -"If willow sends you and the whole thing goes wrong...What if she can not bring you back. Buffy will be here fighting the first alone. You will hurt her once again!" Dawn feels exasperated at him, that he would be so reckless and put them at such risks. It disturbes her when Willow changes sides saying: -"No she wouldn't have to fight alone. Buffy would not need to know. Because... Well, Spike would have changed the past... so this here, all this reality would fade into non existence." Dawn stares at them in despair and says: -"You are out of your mind! You will be gone when Buffy most needs you again." She cries as Spike holds her arms and looks her in the eyes saying: -"It can work, we can fix this. I can save them, we can save them"

It was that thought that had gotten her, the thought of saving her mother and now the thought of saving Tara had gotten Willow on board. Dawn knew now that they would do it... Willow and Spike, with or without her. It was settled with or without Dawn, with or without Buffy's knowledge, the both of them were going to do it. Without anyone knowing... It scared Dawn, but she choose to be a part of it. So be it, if they were going to play with the rules of the universe Dawn was going to know what they were doing. Maybe she could tell her sister and make them stop. Dawn insists shaking her head in negative fashion while she says: -"You will be gone... She can not take this, I can not either." Spike runs his fingers through her hair and says: -"Or maybe, just maybe it will change the order of things and everything will be better." Dawn sighs as Willows adds: -"Right... and if it doesn't work, we will continue in this same instant... the same timeline I mean." The girl frowns at the witch and turns to Spike saying: -" You said you would not leave me again." Her brother smirks at her and says: -"I am not leaving. I am a man on a mission."

Dawn looks at him in despair, she can not even grasp how much things can go wrong. She sighs as Spike says: -"Willow from the past can get me back, if thing do not work out." Her heart is beating fast now, they were going to do this. It was no talk, her brother was so god damn impulsive. She looks up to Willow and the witch says: -" It can work, Dawnie." She feels like puking as she stares at her brother and says: -" If it goes wrong, she will hate me for it..." He lifts her chin up and stares deep into her eyes as he says: -"It won't go wrong." Dawn is silent as they talk about the procedures and magic needed. She thinks about her sister and what would she think about what they are about to do. It hurts her head to wonder how many things could go bad. Dawn knows Buffy loves Spike, deep down, even if her sister did not admit to it. She loved him, what if they could not get him back... waht if he was lost in time, or worse what if going back he was still not able to save her...


	14. Spike V

Spike V

His head is spinning too fast through flashes of his recent life events. The image of almost raping Buffy was the most disconcerting one to watch. Every cell of his body hurts as he falls into the vortex of time. The mug of blood he had for breakfast was threatening to make his way back up. Spike groans as he falls chest down onto a wet and hard surface. He forces his eyes open trying to stay awake as he pushes himself up and feels nauseated. The vampire is startled when he hears his own voice exclaiming: -"What the bloody hell!? The voice is followed by Xander's voice in accusation: -"You... You did this. Throwing a copy of you at me. You evil fiend planning to kill me! Bo-woo you missed." Souled-Spike rolls his eyes as he stands and looks around Xander's basement. He had forgotten how pathetic it really was. His train of thought is stopped as he glanced at himself, like a reflection on the mirror. The old version of himself, was now staring at him looking confused. It amazes souled-Spike to look at him, so he stays silent while Non-souled Spike points a wrench at him, while saying: -"I had nothing to do with this." Bloody hell, how was he going to explain to this dimwits that he was from the future. He had not thought this far.

Xander was now looking back and forth from him to his old self, and saying: -"Oh.. I know this... this happened to Willow once. You are from a diferent dimension." Non-souled Spike growled saying: -"I am Spike. This is clearly a poor 'n fake cardboard copy." Out of nowhere the boy grabbed a broom and tried to hit him. Out of reflex, souled-Spike shoved him off. Xander hit the wall pretty harshly. Now, the boy was getting up, pointing his chubby fingers at him and saying: - "You! You don't have a chip!" He puffs as non-souled Spike complements: -"Hey, good for ya, mate!" It was to late for an explanation, the boy was already baking away from him. Souled-Spike did not see the point of it, he rolled his eyes and said: -"Look boy, I did not mean to hurt you. I need to see, Giles." His old self grumbles: -"Oh, come on, just kill the boy. Why the hell you are here if not for that." Spike shakes his head in despair, Willow had sent him too far back. He had hoped to get back just before Glory, but there he was still in Xander's basement. All the shit with the iniciative still had to go down, it made Spike weary. Would he have to watch Buffy kissing Riley again? He would kill himself before that.

Xander was looking at him in a distrustful manner and for souled-Spike's annoyance the boy had a stake at hand. He does not have time for this. Future Spike stares at the boy and says: -"I am going to Giles." He is not surprised the boy gets in front of him while saying: -"You are not going anywhere unsupervised, pal. Besides it is daylight." Spike groans, grabs a blanket and says: -"We will take the sewers than." The older version of himself plops down into the comfy chair and grumbles: -"I am not going anywhere!" Souled-Spike shakes his head as Xander grabs a hold of the non-souled vampire and forces him to follow. The image of the boy manhandling his past self makes him sick to his stomach. To have been reduced so many years from a warrior to a bloody wipped subserviant vampire still made future Spike twitch with frustration. But there was no time for that either. To his demise the walk to Giles house was not a silent one. Xander and non-souled Spike kept bickering amongst themselves. It gets in his nerves, but he says nothing chosing not to interfere. He is more than happy, when they get to their destination.

Future Spike throws the blanket over his head, craws out of the sweers and runs to get to Giles house. As they make their smoking way into Giles living room, he hears Buffy saying: -"Something horrible is going to happen, Giles." Spike stops, turns to look at her and smiles a little. He can not help but notice how young she is, how beautiful she looks, how happy... she glows. He can't help to stare in wonder, but suddenly the slayer does not look so happy. Buffy notices there is two of him and says: -"See I told you something horrible was going to happen! Why am I seeing two Spikes here, Xander?" The boy shrugs and says: -"Not my fault, this one just fell right down on my basement floor. Almost hit me on his way down too... and more importantly. Can I add this Spikey version is kinda chipless." Before he can provide any explanation, Buffy moves towards him with her fist already on its way to connect with his nose. The slayer had used this same move too many times with him, so future Spike easily docks it. She tries to hit the side of his head with her other arm, but he blocks her punch.

Non-souled Spike smirks and says: -"Just hit her already knock her unconcious." Souled-Spike now stands holding both her arms in his hands, so he quickly lets go and steps back saying: -"Look, Buffy. I don't want to fight." The old version of himself snarls and complains: -"You bloody ponce, hit her! Jesus christ, when did you fucking turn to Angel? Kill her!" Spike rolls his eyes at his former self and says:- "Oye, I am nothing like Angel. If you would just hear me out, I came from the future." Buffy is staring at them with her stake now at hand. His former self is circling and sniffing the air around him, the non-souled vampire grumbles: -"There is something diferent, you acting like..." The slayer kicks the back of his legs and souled-Spike falls foward. He had been distrated by his old self, what a rockie mistake. Buffy is now sitting on top of him with the point of the stake pressing at his back as she says: -"Move and you are dust to the wind." Souled Spike rolls his eyes and remains on the ground as he says: -"Make my bloody day. I bet the First Evil will be thrilled too. I am here on a mission, you wankers."

Buffy snorted and said: -"Shut up! I have no time for your chinanigans, Spike." She pressed the stake tigther into his back, it would leave a bruise he knew. He never thought he would glad for Giles to say: -"Maybe is better that we tie him up for interrogation. Spike, you mentioned the First Evil and a mission, if you could just be more clear so we can be certain you mean well." The slayer is annoyed at the task of tying him. She grabs a firm hold of his arm and shoves him forcebly to sit on a chair. Buffy turns to Xander for help, but the boy says: -"Look I very much liked to stay and help with this little interrogation, but I am late for work. So good luck with that..." The kid is out of the door before Buffy can say anything. Souled Spike sighs as he tries once more to explain: -"Look, I have been trying to explain... but maybe I am from the future, is a very complex concept to your lot." Non-souled Spike laughs at that and adds: -"This and every other concept in the world, a bunch of good for nothing stuck up morons that is what they..."

Buffy hits his past self square on the nose: -"Like you are a genius!? I bet this is all your fault!" Non-souled Spike clutches his nose and then protests: -"Oye, now! I had nothin' to do with that! I mean look at him, why would I allie myself with this fool... Utter disgrace pillock and I think he has a bloody soul" His past self is now staring at him with disgust and Spike says: -"My soul is beside the point." However, Spike is poiting at him accusing: -"A-há, I knew it. You bloody traitor. This chap, he is not me. Angel must have stollen my body in the future and done a swap..." Buffy punches the non-souled vampire once again, future Spike wonders if all this punches had let himself a bit impared. He did not remembered how much the slayer liked to hit him back then. Buffy turns to Giles saying: -"This is not helping. This Earth quake, something is going down. I chave no time to deal with one Spike, two is too many, Giles!" Something cliqed inside souled-Spike's head, earthquake it was the day he discovered he could hit demons. This could convince them, he could help and not cause much disturbance to the time-line.

Spike stood up from the chair, he had paciently been sitting in and said: -"I can prove I am from the future. This earth quake, Buffy is right. Some demons... Varhall demons were trying to open the hellmouth with a talisman that you bought Giles." The watcher looks concerned, he moves towards the weapons crest and pulls out a talisman while mumbling: -"I thought it was a fake." Buffy shakes her head and says: -"They are never fake. So what... we trust this Spike all the sudden? Just because he says he has a soul? He lies, you know! I mean time travel, is this even a thing?" Spike watches as Giles answers: -"I suppose it could be done time travel, but it would take a reckless, impulsive, stupid beyond his years fool to mess with the time line like this. The risks and the magic necessary I can not even begin to phantom the effects... So, yes I suppose." The watcher is staring at him with disapointment and intrigue now as he adds: -"Do you have any idea of what you being here implies, Spike?"

As the watcher takes out his glasses to clean them, Spike sighs and says: "Probably not. I know that my future, the one I live in at least, will soon cease to exist." The watcher does not seems please as he says: - "Your presence alone, might already changed things. It is called butterfly effect, we can not tell if any of your actions will alter future events... for worse or for better. I don't suppose you even remember having we this meeting at all!?" Future Spike shoves his hands on his pockets and shrugs, his older self laughs and says: -"Oh, that is rich." Buffy rolls her eyes at him and says: -"The real question is why did he want to change the past anyway. Is this clearly one of his scheme to kill me." Spike never thought this would be so hard, he rubs his temple with the points of his fingers as Giles asks: -" It is a good point. What in the world would you hope to change, Spike?" He would have to say it, it hurt him to do it, but souled Spike says: -"Buffy died okay. I am here to change that."

He is surprised, when both Buffy and his older self start laughing without control. Souled-Spike looks at them and then back at the watcher, and then again. He groans saying: -"This is not a joke. The slayer line was broken. The First evil is using that to finish the line once and for all!" Giles snorts as he says: -"So you want us to believe, you came back from the future, chipless to save Buffy's life?" Spike nods and says: -"And the world in that process, yeah!" Non-souled Spike steps closer to him and claps his back saying: -"Good one, mate. Now please stop ruining my reputation here, ANGEL. Well, we all had good news. Buffy dies, let's call it a day! Off you go into the future!" Souled Spike looks at Buffy, she had stopped laughing and seems wounded by the vampire comment. However, the slayer says: -"Shut up, Spike. Nobody cares what you think. And you new Spike... save my life really? Pleasee." He looks at them in resignation, they would have never thrust him. Buffy had told him many times, she did not thrust him. How could he have been so stupid... He should have brought Willow along. But if anything had gone wrong, Buffy would have needed the witch in the future.

Souled-Spike plopped down on Giles couch in defeat, as they bickered amongst themselves. He could not concentrate on the discussion. Maybe he needed to go at this alone. However, if he was not close to them how could he ever save her. He frowned and looked up to Giles, who was saying: -"Spike, are you listening? Let's suppose for a second it is true that you are here on a mission to save Buffy from dying. When does exactly this happens? Was it the First who killed her?" He felt exausted as he patted his own pockets for smokes. Spike found his pack of cigarettes and smiled seeing that they had made it through the time jump. To his demise the watcher complains: -"You can not smoke in here." Souled-Spike wants to scream bite me at him, but he remains silente as grabs a cigarette and lights it. At his back, non-souled Spike says: -"Oye, can I bum one? Its been ages, this stuck-up lot won't get me any cigarettes!?" He smirks at his former self and throws the pack at him saying: -"You can leave you know, it is not like she is going to stop you."

Spike watches as his past self lights his own cigarette and says: -"Got a bloody chip, have you forgotten? I need to..." Buffy interrupts them by saying: -"As much as I enjoy, you too cooking up a beautiful friendship together... actually, no I don't. I have no time for irony, there is apocalipse at hand. One that ass usual I can possibly die. So spill the beans Marty McFly" Future Spike scoffs a little at her joke and says: -"Look, I am tired. And since I don't care what changes my presence might imply, like your precious watcher pointed out. I am gonna tell you like it is as simple as I can. You die saving your sister dawn. She..." He growls as Buffy interrupts him saying: -"Ahá! I don't have a sister, he is lying!" Un-Souled Spike is sitting on the stairs, smoking a cigarette, but he is the one to scold her: -"He is not done talking, you dimn-wit" Souled-Spike rolls his eyes as the Giles says: -"Please, continue there will be no interruptions." The watcher glares at his slayer and the girl crosses her arms over her chest.

Souled-Spike sighs and continues: -"Your sister is a key, her blood opens the portals between dimensions. Dawn will be created yet. The year is 2001, some monks thought you would protect her more if she had family ties, blood ties. So they made her out of your blood. The thing is there is a Hell Dimension God, Glory. She is after the key, she wants to open the portals. Glory tracks Dawn, finds her, bleeds her, opens the portal and... the only... the only way to stop". He realises than that he can not do it, his voice cracks. There were tears on his eyes as he had tried rushing through the information of that day. Yet he could not say it... the memory of it still hurt him, it should have been him to jump. Why didn't him? Dawn had his blood too. He would fix it though, neither would have to jump he would kill Ben before that. Souled-Spike winces as Giles finishes his sentence saying: -"and Buffy closed the portal with her life?" He nods and looks away from the watcher. Buffy is staring at him with na inquiring doubtful face. It hurts him and he quickly avoids her gaze by staring at his own feet. Non-souled Spike adds to his misery by carelessly saying: -"She offed herself then, bloody suicide is what it is. Did not take you for a quiter, slayer."

He hears the crack of Buffy punching his past self in nose, Spike had no ideia why his nose was not crooked. She had broken it too many times, it occurs to him that maybe it is time for his former self to go. He watches as the poor vampire clutches his nose and curses at the slayer. The slayer is exasperated as she says: -"Giles, one apocalipse at the time." The watcher nods and says: -"Right, you should check on the Varhall demons. Call, Willow and Xander to back you up. Oh, and take chiped Spike with you! So I can keep questioning this one." Abruptly, souled-Spike stands up and says: -"No!" The watcher squints his eyes at him saying: -"I beg your pardon?" and Spike adds: -"He stays. She is not safe with him." His old self smircks and says: -"Damn right, she isn't. I am bad." Bufy is quick to be up in his face, hands on her waist saying: -"I don't know who died and made you captain..." He interrupts her by saying: -"You did." She squints her eyes at him in hatered as she says: -"Well, not yet. I am alive and you don't call any shots here. Understand?" Souled Spike nods and non-souled Spike growls in frustration saying: -"Bloody hell, you idiotic girl. I was off your back. Did you want me to tag along?"

By the slayer face, she clearly did not. Buffy had just wanted to make her point and assert her leadership onto future Spike, he knew this. He knew Buffy better, than his past self. The slayer is now pushing non-souled Spike out the door. He had to find a way to manipulate them and keep them apart, before his past self fell in love. As he is thinking that, there is a loud crashing noise, and he turns around to find his plans shattered. Future Buffy had fallen into a chair and was pushing herself up from the floor from the wreckage. Non-souled Spike rubs his temple as she gets a grasp of the surroundings, smiles and says: -"Oh, sorry to crash the party." Young Buffy stadings open mouthed looking at her future self, he winces as past Spike says: -"Great, another slayer. Let me guess you are from the future and came back to save me from dying!?" Souled Spike rakes his fingers through his bleached hair in despair, he did not remember how much of a prick his past self could be. Future Buffy flinches as she answers: -"Yeah kinda..." As she fidgets with her clothes, defeated future Spike plops back into the couch as Giles accuses: -"You said she was dead in the future." And Buffy replies: -"I kinda was for a while... Willow brought me back."


	15. Buffy V

Buffy V

Her stomach was a bit queasy from the time travel and her arm hurt from falling on top of that fucking chair. However, Buffy was glad that Willow had managed to send her exactly to the time that Spike was sent back. They were not sure it was going to work, but there he was chatting up with their past selves and Giles. She could not help, but smile and say: -"Oh, sorry to crash the party." That is right mister, you thought you could change the past as it pleased you. Spike had another thing coming to him. Buffy flinches as past Spike says: -"Great, another slayer. Let me guess you are from the future and came back to save me from dying!?" She had forgotten how much he hated her back then. She fidgets as she answers: -"Yeah kinda..." Her Spike plops into the couch as Giles says: -"You said she was dead in the future." Buffy does not now how much he had told them already, maybe she was too late. She hoped he hadn't done too much damage to the time line, but choose to speak the truth: -"I kinda was for a while... Willow brought me back." With luck her witch friend, would bring them back once again. And with past Willow help they could do a forgetting spell and all of Spike's chinanigans would be fixed. If they could not fix it, Giles had told her that probably they would fade into nothing as their future itself would be recreated into something different.

Her past self was standing frozen in the doorway, with an open mouthed face holding past Spike arm. He looked good, younger if possible for his face was calm without a care. So diferent from her Spike, whom was now sitting with a tired sulking look on Giles' couch. She stared at souled vampire as the confused watcher asked: -"Willow, our Willow? She ressurected you? The power..." To her annoyance her Spike said: -"Yeah, not so vanilla as you thought that one. Went all dark almost ended the world." Future Buffy grunts as she turns to the idiotic vampire to say: -"Would you stop! You already done enough damage, don't you think!?" Her question is rethorical and she is irritated that he answers anyway: -"We are here already, there is nothing you can do to stop it. They know about Glory, when time comes I will kill Ben and it will be over." The finality and disregard in which he spoke made her angry, stupid Spike she thought. Buffy breathed in as she stepped closer to him and looked into his eyes as she softly said: -"It won't work, Spike. We could be fading into nothing anytime now. Did you give any thought at all on what you just did?"

Spike meant well, she knew. However, he had put both them into danger. Buffy slowly put her hand on his shoulder in a what she thought it was an understanding move of suport. To him it seemed her action was not perceived as that, because he recoiled from her touch and stood up abruptly. From the door, her past self came out of her daze and in the worse time choose to speak: -"What's going on? There something weird here and both of you, from the future or not, better start telling fast." Spike from the past nods and adds: -"Damn right." Future Buffy ignores them and grabs her Spike's hand saying: -"We got to go home now, there is been enough damage. Dawn is worried." He takes his hand of her grip and shakes his head saying: -"The damage is done. I am going through with this. I don't bloody care. I can make things better, and I will. Starting with Joyce, your mom..." Past Buffy steps in between them and grabs future Spike by his t-shirt while saying: -"My mom what? What the hell did you do to her?"

Future Buffy grabs past Buffy wrist and pulls it off Spike. The younger girl protests: -"Why are you defending him? You are evil.. Oh God I turned evil.. I am Faith." Past Spike snorts and says: -"Now, you see! I was right. Body swaps, I am telling you. That is Angel and this is whatever." Future Buffy rolls her eyes at them and continues ignoring them as she turns to Giles and says: -"I have means to go back to the future, but I will need Willow. You guys will need a forgeting spell, Giles. Would you please call her now?" To her distress the watcher did not move, but said: -"We need to think about this. Buffy, if you are going to die and enable the first to finish the slayer line. Maybe... and I can not believe I am saying this. Maybe Spike was not so wrong to have tried this. You just have to tell us exactly what happened and we will handle." She shakes her head in despair and turns back to her Spike. The motherfucker is smirking, he got what he wanted. Noticing her disagreement, Giles says: -"Maybe we can get a better outcome."

This is useless she thinks. Buffy is bitting her own cheeks as she says: -"I am calling Willow myself. I won't let you go through with this, Spike. Don't you think at all? This could mean no Dawn, this could mean my permanet death... do you understand!?" She sighs as he laughs and answers: -"I do. This could also mean no more your friends dying, no more you dying, no more your mother dying..," Past Buffy interrupts with unshead tears in her eyes saying: -"Wait, my mother dies? How?" Future Buffy feels a knot in her throat, is a low blow that Spike has given her. It faltters her resolve for a moment, but then she remembers the past and says: -"Nothing can save her. It was cancer, you can not fight cancer with fists." Her Spike looks at her through angry clouded blue eyes as he says: -"The doctors can fight it. It is early, we know what happened. There is advantage, there is hope!" Buffy feels her heart break as she stares at her past self. Past Buffy is in shock mumbling: -"Rigth, cancer... can't fight..." The younger girl seems lost and turns to her watcher pleading: -"Giles!?"

Future Buffy knows this informations had been to much on their past selves, so she grabs Spike arm and says: -"Please, help me undo this. I am not angry at you. I know you had your reasons." It is a lie, she is mad as hell at him. However, she needs his help to correct things. In spite of her pleads, future Spike pulls his arm from her hold as if her touch schorched him and says: -"No." He turns his back to her and heads to the door. Buffy moves quickly and gets in his way saying: -"Where the fuck do you think you are going?" At her back, past Spike laughs and says: -"Oooh fight, fight, fight!" It makes her sad, but she is glad when past Buffy shouts: -"Shut up, Spike!" Her heart is beating wildly in her chest as she standsin front of her Spike way, looking at him, daring him to hit her, to make her move... Future Spike was standing there with his fists closed, muscles twitching like ready for a fight, but he had not moved nor had he answered. She can see blocking his way made him angry, having no alternative than to use their relationship. Buffy sighs and says: -"This changes can mean no more us."

Past Spike asks: -"What?" and it is the start of their past selves rants. The vampire is saing: -"You fucking her? You traitor. He is Angel I said so. I would never... This is fucked up, you are supposed to kill her. You wanker..." While past Buffy is saying: -"No. No. No, no... they are not... I would never, this is a spell. Is all a spell... maybe we do need to call, Willlow." Meanwhile, her Spike keeps staring at her not saying a word. Buffy guesses that he is waiting for a distraction to bolt to the door, but she does not plan to give him one. The watcher is mumbling: -"Yeah, okay... Willow, maybe... better.. Definetly a spell." Future Buffy gets tired of waiting for her Spike to speak. Cat is out of the bag though, so she questions him again: -"Did you even think that this changes could mean no more us? I mean we got together after I died..." He puffs and remains silent, it infuriates her and she steps closer to him into his face ultering each word: -" Say – something – Spike!" He raises his eyebrowns at her and squinting his eyes says: -"There was never us... and I will make sure there never will be."

She felt the knife to the heart once again, how did he do it... Was there a manual of HOW TO HURT BUFFY – 101? Spike sure seemed to have it. She tried saying something, but words would not come. At her back, past Spike agrees saying: -"Fucking right there won't be nothing of this freakshow. We are enemies. Willow's spell was the only way I would ever touch this bitch." She did not pay attetion to the vampire rudeness. This is why, this was the real reason he came to their past she was sure. It was not to save the world, or to save her mother or even her... It was a mean to get rid off her. Buffy clutched her own t-shirt and ran her thumb back and forth in the cloth, it calmed her to feel the soft fabric in her fingers. It was something she could control. Her eyes remained on future Spike, there would be no possibility for him to escape. But it was hard to keep looking at him, when he was standing there acting like he just did not care.

Buffy from the past sat herself down in the couch with her head hanged low as she mumbled: -"No, no, no..." Future Buffy knew how she felt, being engaged to Spike by Willow's spell, had made her realise back then that she could not endure another bad boy relationship. Although, even back then she tought Spike has hot, her younger self would never let herself go there again. Not after Angel, and with Riley such a good boy available. Buffy managed to get a grip of her own voice and said: -"We were in a relationship. Us... It was not all bad, Spike. There were good parts." It scares her that he laughs loudly and says: -"Good parts, when? When I was building sand castles of unatainable love? When I was following you around like lost neutered dog? When I was raping you?' Even he knows that he went to far. Future Spike does not say sorry though, he just looks away from her to the door. Past Buffy though is standing and Giles is shouting: -"You raped her?" Future Buffy shakes her head and holds her hands up hoping that everybody stops. She can not move from her plae or Spike will bolt. Slowly, she says to him: -"He didn't." Spike snorts and retorts: -"Because you stoped me."

She knows there are unshead tears on hers eyes, but she refuses to cry. Future Buffy stares at him and says: -"Don't turn me into the victim here. We both know it ain't true, I am not the victim." Xander had done that, he walked into the bathroom that day and she went from heartbroken to a victim in seconds. The slayer did not like that, she continued: -"It was not a pretty relationship you and me, I know that. But you were there for me. I ... I abused you too. I took from you all I could get..." Past Buffy interrupts her saying: -"Stop, stop talking about you and him. Stop. How could you? Look at him he is evil!" Her past self is walking back and forth looking disturbed as she continues: -"Willow... She will be here soon. We will put an end to this." They wouldn't Buffy would not let them, she did not know why. Spike had just cheated on her with Faith and clearly did not want anything to do with her, but she felt impeled to come get him. Future Buffy tried to convice herself that things had happened for a reason and changing the past would not do anyone service. However, deep in her heart she knew that it was the prospect of a life without him made her nervous since he had came back from Africa.

No soul and being evil had been the very last barrier, she had imposed between him and her heart. Buffy watched it crumble and got so scared that she ran from the church when she found Spike had gotten a soul for her. He had went against everything she thought and her convictions of what a vampire was. Spike had showed her the painful thruth that Angel did not love her as much as he claimed, for Angelus had never even... Future Buffy shake the thoughts out of her mind. She focuses at the souled vampire on Giles living room as she says: -" I knew you were confused, I was always hot 'n cold... Back then I would say stop, but I would expect you to push. I even got mad when you didn't" She watche shim close his eyes, step to her side and raise his hand to the air saying: -"Don't." He is side steeping her and evading the talk, she grabs his arm once again and says: -"No, you listen. We need to talk." Future and past Spike laugh together at her, it makes her flinch. Past Spike says: -"Oh, that's new." And future Spike tries to pull his arm out of her hold, she holds tighter.

Future Buffy chooses to continue speaking nevertheless and says: -"There were mistakes many, but we... I stopped you. I am not saying that what you did was right... it was far from it. I am saying I changed the rules and it was not all your fault okay." He grabs her hand and tugs it out forcebly from his arm, it hurts them both. Buffy did not realise how strong her grip in his arm was, she looks at him apologethic. But Spike is having none of it, his blue eyes are filled with hate as he says: -"You are out of your mind, Summers. It was my fault, I tried to rape you. I would finish the job If I could, if you had not kicked me. I know that, you know that. So don't patronize me or make excuses for me." At their back, past Spike adds: -"Should listen to him, Goldillocks." Buffy ignores him, stares at future Spike eyes and says: -"You wouldn't." She steps closer to him, but her vampire backs away saying: -"You had said we were finished and I still pushed. Even if I did not manage to put my dick in you. I had not your consent, still rape." His crudeness hurts her and aparently her past self is bothered to saying: -"You are a pig ,Spike." Future Buffy shakes her head, breaths in and says: -"I told you we were finished, many times. We are not. We are clearly not finished, cause I followed you all the way through space and time. I... It was not all bad was it?"

Her heart is beating fast inside her chest, future Buffy feels like puking her own blood. She waits for his response in fear of his answer. She wants to say I love you, but she can not manage to ulter the words. She hopes admiting they are not over is enough to him. It makes Buffy realise that does not thrust him with her heart, but he has it nonetheless. Love such a foolish word, why can't she say it. Cause it will make things real, it will give him power over you her inner slayer says. Buffy's heart stops a little as she realises that future Spike is opening his mouth: -"You clearly want me to go back. I won't. Altering the time line will work." He turns his back at her and heads to the door. Her stomach hurts as she says: -"Spike, please." The begging tone her voice comes with makes the slayer mad at herself, but it does the job. Future Spike stops by the door. To her despair past Buffy says: -"Let him leave, Spike just gets in the way. He is a pain in the ass. We are better without him." Future Buffy can see his cheek twitching madness, what he says to her younger self though is far from worse than what she expected: -"You won't have to be live this pain anymore."

It scares her, when Spike looks back over his shoulder and says: - "You and me, were dommed from the start. I mean look at her, look at them. They can't bearly stand to be in the same room, let alone fall in love with each other." Future Buffy sighs and says: -"They have a shot, we both do... we can do this. We can fix us." Her pleading does not convince him and she rushes to him as his hand grips the door knob. The prospect of a life without him, weigths heavy on her heart. She does not touch him, but mutters: -"Don't." Future Spike turns the knob and she hears it clic as he says to his past self: -"Mate, you should leave town. Get as far away as you can. Go back to Dru, don't come back." The is open and he is stepping through it. She moves to stop him, but her past self grabs her and pulls her back. Past Buffy holds her back and Spike is walking away, future Buffy breaths fast not knowing what to do. She pushes younger Buffy away and shouts: -"Spike, I love you." She wants to run after him, but Giles is now standing in front of her blocking her way. They are all staring at her like she grew another head, but she does not care. They would forget this, Spike wouldn't.


	16. Past Spike I

Past Spike – I

Since that idiot had fallen down Xander basement, things had gone bad to worse. It had confused him at first. Seeing himself was not something he was used to, it was like a bloody mirror. Though a bad distorted mirror, it did not take long to notice this version of himself had a soul. First it had refused to kill the boy and then when the future slayer had fallen into Giles apartment it had gotten way worse. Spike had been observing them with interest while he smoked. The Buffy and Spike twisted versions of themselves seemed uncomfortable together. There was tension in the air as they stared at each other, more than the usual sexual hatred tension he shared with his slayer. And history, Spike thought... loads of history aparently. Buffy from his time seems to pick it up too. He glances at her to check her response from time to time, but she is trying to evade his looks. It is all and well for him, until the alleged future Buffy says: -"This changes can mean no more us." He binks twice, while asking: -"What? You fucking her?" At his side the younger Buffy is complaining also." Spike can not believe their future is that, so he points at his former self acusingly: -"You traitor. He is Angel I said so. I would never... This is fucked up, you are supposed to kill her. You wanker..."

Past Buffy is says: -" Is all a spell... maybe we do need to call, Willlow." He agrees with her. This people are out of their minds. It was probably just a spell, just like the one they had been subject to a week before. When they were engaged he had kissed her and fooled around with her perk little breasts in Giles kitchen. Spike frowned, she was his enemie. This thoughts would not do, but maybe if he fucked her this feelings whatever they were would end. Then he would kill her and bathe in her blood. Past Spike listens as future Buffy calls out saying: -"Say – something – Spike!" His future self responds: -"There was never us... and I will make sure there never will be." That is right, past Spike agrees with him and says: -"Fucking right there won't be nothing of this freakshow. We are enemies. Willow's spell was the only way I would ever touch this bitch." He turned his eyes to future Buffy, she was clutching on her clothes. It was something his slayer did not do. The move made her look weaker on his eyes somehow and he wondered when did she pick that up.

Buffy from the past now was sitting in the couch with her head hanged low as she mumbled: -"No, no, no..." It made him mad, like them together was such a bad thing. Well, of course it was, but if it was up to him it would never happen. Maybe a quick shag, but nothing more. She tought herself so high and mighty that it made him itch just to twist her little neck. His chip fired a little in warning and Spike sighed as Future Buffy said: -"We were in a relationship. Us... It was not all bad, Spike. There were good parts." He can not imagine any good parts coming from a relation between them, except fucking a slayer. His future self laughs loudly and says: -"Good parts, when? When I was building sand castles of unatainable love? When I was following you around like lost neutered dog? When I was raping you?" Past Spike cocks his head sideways at the information, that is why the girl is so twitchy then. It pains him to watch them discuss their relation, it is all to real to him and he wants to bolt. Too much information, he does not want to know.

He watches as the situation unfolds and the tension gets harder and harder to bear. It is too much for him when Future Buffy says: -"No, you listen. We need to talk." So past Spike laughs and says: -"Oh, that's new." Talking, the girl never talks to him, just punches and pulls him around like she owns him. It is annoying, the fact that his future self raped her it is more than annoying though. What could have moved me to done such thing? Spike had never been much for the raping, that was Angelus kick. He himself always had plenty women available and with Drusilla at his side... why would he ever have need? Now he was stuck here with this fools. Spike listens as his future self says: -"You are out of your mind, Summers. It was my fault, I tried to rape you. I would finish the job If I could, if you had not kicked me. I know that, you know that. So don't patronize me or make excuses for me." He nods and adds: -"Should listen to him, Goldillocks." He did not fancy turning into a slayer rapist, he had a reputation to live up to. He has the Slayer of the Slayers, not the rapist of Slayers, the slayer layer.

Spike growls as their future selves keep discussing, the tension rising ever more rapidly. He watches as the future slayer pleads to future Spike to stay, it makes his heart hurt and he wants to puke the pigs blood he had for breakfast. To his despair past Buffy says: -"Let him leave, Spike just gets in the way. He is a pain in the ass. We are better without him." He rolls his eyes at the slayer and is proud when Future Spike says: -"You won't have to be live this pain anymore. You and me, were dommed from the start. I mean look at her, look at them. They can't bearly stand to be in the same room, let alone fall in love with each other." The guy is right, he hopes that Future Buffy sees that. However, she does not seem convinced as she says: -"They have a shot, we both do... we can do this. We can fix us." Past Spike snorts, they clearly HAVE NO SHOT AT ALL. And she should not want them to have a shot. He shakes his head as future Buffy pleads once again to his future self. It startles him when his future self says to him: -"Mate, you should leave town. Get as far away as you can. Go back to Dru, don't come back."

It is a warning, Spike thinks about taking it. Maybe he should just off himself and be done with it. Dru did not want him back. He tries to convince himself that the chip is the only thing stopping him from leaving Sunny D. However, he knows that ain't exactly true as he hears future Buffy saying: -"Spike, I love you." He stares at her a bit and than blinks forcebly. This is wrong, this is wrong. He paces in Giles living room. The two Buffy's are staring at each other, and future Spike is gone. Maybe the bloke did not hear what the slayer said. Past Spike is bewildered as he points at the Slayer and says: -" Love is a big word. This ain't love." He points to himself and then to past Buffy and continues: -"We hate each other." The girl is about to answer when three demons enter the house crashing the window they go straight at the watcher. The amulet Spike thinks, but he does not move. The slayers start beating on them, altough out numbered. He watches them fight, future Buffy seems to have an edge. Past Buffy is pulling her own weight. However, Giles gets hit and the slayer from the future says: -"Spike, a little help here."

He shrugs and says: -"I have a chip... and I hope you all go under." Spike is surprised as the slayer pushes a demon towards him while saying: -"You can hit demons, you fool." As she goes to help Giles, the demon colapses onto Spike. He pushes the thing off and hits it. In reflex he raises his hand up to his head, but there is no pain. As the demon stands Spike annouces: -"No pain..." He smiles and lunches himself agains the demon pounding the thing down while saying: -"I can hurt demons!" Oh God, How he missed beating something down. He shifts to his vampire face in the process and releases all his anger on the thing. He kicks and punchs the demon to a pulp saying: -"Yeah! That's right! I'm back and I'm a bloody animal! Yeah!" Spike howls in victory and turn to see past Buffy rolling her eyes at him saying: -"That is one more apocalipse stopped". He sees that they had managed to kill the other demons and is a bit disapointed as he wanted more violence. Is back to boring when the watcher says: -"Right. Now, we will just wait for Willow and sort the rest of this situation." Spike does not want to wait, he wants to go out and kill things. He growls and say: -"How can you stand and wait when there is evil afoot?"

Young Buffy tells him to shup up, but he doesn't. Spike knows it is time to be on the move. If he can hit demons, it means he has a shot of making through the nights and get far away from Sunny D. So he says: -"Well, good waiting for you. I am out of here." He strides to the door fast and runs through the courtyard, but before he can escape the future slayer is on him. She pulls him back by his shoulder and in a reflex move he hits her face. His hands fly to his own head as he waits for the pain. However, it does not come. Future Buffy is cluthing the side of her face. Must have hit her pretty hard. He cocks his head and starts circling her whilst saying: -"Slayer...Why is it that I can hit you?" He lunges at her and tries once again. The punch does not hit her, cause she blocks him. Spike laughs though, because he missed dancing with her. The other slayer is out in the backyard now looking at them, she calls out to him saying: -"Your chip, stopped working!" As the younger slayer makes her way to him, the older slayer steps in front of him and says: -"No its me, I died and came back. It does work on me anymore. I can handdle him. Could you do me a favor and go after Spike."

Past Buffy is not moving though, she stares at them. Spike stands his ground thinking of his options, it has been too long though. He lunges himself at future Buffy in a series of kick and punches. She holds her own ground, but a feel punches get in. Spike laughs, pulls back a bit and says: -"Gotta say, I missed dancing with you, makes me feel all warm inside." He runs his hand over his chest down to the front of his pants as he says: -"If you want I can finish the job that wanker started." From the door the younger slayer snorts and says: -"You wish, Spike." He hates her and wants to punch her, but right now hiting her older self would have to do. He punches her without care of his own strenght and she blocks every hit, but does not punch him back. It angers him that she does not hit him back, as if she is not giving 100% to the fight. So he puts all his hate and despair and kicks her. The slayer falls over to the ground and he brings his foot down to her head, but she rolls away. Spike uses his other feet to aim a second kick, but she hold his boot and throws him back.

She strong this one, stronger that she lets show. He paces around her looking for a weakness. To his luck the younger slayer had yet to intervene, he did not know why. But the time to get a taste of slayer blood was now, then he doubted this future Buffy would want anything to do with future Spike... and maybe younger Buffy would leave him alone too. She seems a little off in her own thoughts, so he takes the oportunity to jump her and grab her arms in a strong lock and descends his fangs on her neck. Spike teeth barely scrapes and he is pulled away from her. His demon growls in frustration as his boddy hits hard against floor and younger Buffy is saying: -"Wake up! He could have bitten you... Spike! You let Spike beat you." Spike sat on the floor and kept staring at them, he could have. He realy could. Did Buffy have a death wish? To his annoyance the older slayer said: -"It is fine. I was just distracted.. thinking. Spike would not have killed me." He shook his head, not his Buffy, but the older one clearly did have a death wish. Spike roared and said: - "Damn right, I would have killed you. If Buffy had not stopped me. You would be as good as dead."

Maybe it was the rape thing, it made him sad and angry at the older slayer. She wasn't supposed to let him in. Buffy was the closest thing he had for a match and a deserving death for himself. Spike was not a fool, he was aware of his own self destrutive tendencies. He steps towards her in a menacing away trying to make his point, but he sees tears in older Buffy's eyes as she mumbles: -"He wouldn't." It enrages his and punches her while saying: -"Are you daft? I would almost did you idiot." Younger Buffy punches his nose, hard enough to crack the bone. Usually, she does not hit this hard, so as he clutches his bleeding nose Spike knows he had crossed a line. A hard line for younger Buffy, one he did not see. To his demise, older Buffy had rushed to his side. He could feel her hand on his back as she said: -"Please, don't." This slayer pleaded to much for people, it made him angry. Spike pulled away from her and stood up straigther as he said: -"why the bloody hell!? I do not need you defending me slayer! We are enemies. ENEMIES, you hear?"

His fist are closed tight with hatred and from the corner of his eye, he can see that the younger slayer had gotten her stake out. However, he remaind looking at the older slayer as she stared at her own hands and says: -"Maybe we are enemies now, but we won't be forever." Spike runs his hand hard through his hair, this slayer is driving him mad. To his happiness the younger slayer has some sense as she says: -"You are out of your mind, he almost killed you. You want to help him? He is evil. I am killing him like I should have done a long time ago." Spike growls as the older slayer stands in front of him, defending him from her younger self. He shoves her off to the side, whilst saying: -"Have at it, Slayer. I rather be dust than to be with you or to turn into that patetic excuse of vampire." Young buffy lounges at him, in the heat of the moment he forgets the chip and hits her. He clutches his own head, waiting for the final blow, but it does not come. The only thing he hears is older Buffy's voice: -"You can't kill him, it will alter the time line. I need him, please don't... Just don't" The pleading tone is there again, it kills him making weak. His knees want to buckle as he stares at her teary eyes there is tears in her eyes by the end of the sentence.

Spike is glad when younger Buffy says: -"Why would you ever need him? He is every thing I figth against... He is evil, he lies, he is insufferable... only his existence just pisses me off..." The vampire snorts and says: - "Right back at you, Slayer. I want both of you dead." He turns to the older slayer which is crying now and making his heart bleed. It Angers him beyond words, but he still manages to keep a steady voice as he says: -"You, you should be ashamed of yourself. You were the best slayer I ever fought, now you are just a poor little girl crying about a fucking idiot that wants nothing to do with ya." His heart hurts as she says: -"It is not true, things are just complicated." Spike shakes his head at her and says: -"Wasn't it enough you had Angel? You had to muck this up too. Future Spike is right, you are both better off away from each other.' He turns to the younger slayer, she is looking lost just watching them. Spike breaths in before saying: -"I am leaving now. You better not try to stop me, or we will end up just like this pathethic fools." He turns his back on them and starts walking away, older Buffy pleads for him to stay, but younger Buffy says: -"Let him." It makes him want to scream, but he keeps walking.


End file.
